The Hyperbeam of Union
by Super Saiyajin Goku
Summary: Ash saves Misty's life, the aftermath is what they've both wanted for a long time. Intended for mature audiences only. Update 5-31-13: Epilogue chapter is complete and with 3 new drawings!
1. The Incident

Ash and Misty are a favorite pairing of mine. I've always wanted to write a fic for them, so here it is : )

-SSJ

**Contains strong sexual material, not suitable for non-adults.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

* * *

Ash was on his way to his hometown for his 18th birthday which was in a couple of days, along with him were his long time friends Misty and Brock. Since there was still time, they decided to detour to a nearby city where a battle tournament was being held, almost a mini-Pokémon league. Of course Ash was convinced from hearing just that, but it was a plan for Misty and Brock to find him a suitable gift. While he was too late to enroll in the tournament, he was satisfied with watching all the other strong trainers and their Pokémon duke it out.

"Wow guys, I didn't think the view from here would be this cool!" Ash exclaimed. They were on a nearby bridge which could oversee the whole battle arena. The current fight was between an Alakazam and Dragonite.

"So…should we just tell him we're going to take a breather?" Brock whispered to Misty, seizing the chance to go do some shopping.

"Yeah, let me go tell him." Misty replied and headed over to where Ash was gawking. In the battle, Dragonite was charging a hyperbeam. The Alakazam defended itself with a psychic shield as the beam fired. The beam was scattered by the shield and parts of the beam shot everywhere away from Alakazam. Ash glanced over to his friends; he charged and dove at Misty.

* * *

Three months later…

Ash's vision was a fog, there appeared to be something circling above him, almost like a helicopter, but he recognized it after a few blinks…a ceiling fan. He tried to move his head but it was much slower going than he was going for.

"Ash!" A familiar voice yelled out. He immediately recognized it as Misty. She appeared above him with tears in her eyes, a drop met his face. He heard another voice, unfamiliar.

"Young lady, I need to check his condition, please step back." His vision then went black.

He awoke again, this time intent on staying up. It had only been a few minutes. The doctor informed him of his condition, he had been in a coma for the past three months. The doctor then stepped out, leaving the rest of the explaining to Misty. After she calmed down, she began.

"Ash, it was just two days before your 18th Birthday, we were watching a Pokémon battle, do you remember that?"

"Yeah...Alakazam vs. Dragonite. Then…a hyper beam, that's all I remember." Ash said, most of his memory intact.

"Ash, that hyperbeam was deflected by Alakazam and was going to hit me. But you…you pushed me out of the way and…and…" She couldn't make herself say the rest. Brock who was also in the room, finished the rest.

"The beam hit the side of the bridge. You were right next to where it hit and you got shotgunned by concrete debris all over, including your head, most of your injuries are healed now but the head injury put you in a coma."

"Damn…that sucks." Ash replied casually. It was only a couple of hours before they let him out of the hospital; practically all of his health was 100% now. They got into a cab and headed to Pallet Town. At his home, after his mother gave him a hug hard enough to put him back into another coma, they had an early dinner. Ash practically bit the table in half, not having eaten real food in months. It didn't escape his notice that Misty still looked a bit out of place. After dinner, he spoke with Brock.

"Hey, what's with Misty? Doesn't seem like she's convinced I'm fine."

"I think she's got a lot on her mind…you were out for 3 months and she hardly ever left your side at the hospital." Brock explained.

"I'll talk to her." Ash replied. He met Misty in the living room in private while Brock helped with the mountain of dishes. Somehow Ash's mom knew exactly how much food to make.

"So Misty…can't believe I'm back huh?" Ash said trying to poke at humor.

"Oh Ash!" was all she managed and threw a hug at him, burying her face in his chest. Ash was a bit speechless, not having expected that reaction.

"I can't believe you did that! How stupid are you? You nearly got killed and I…"

"Misty it's alright, I'm fine."

"You weren't fine for 3 months while I had to think everyday about what I would do if you were to…"

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and sobbed once. He put his hand on the back of her head and kissed her forehead. Almost feeling insulted, she kissed him back, on the lips. Ash turned red and froze.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't kno…I have to go!" Was all she managed as she ran for the door. A minute later the others returned from their chore.

"Misty in the bathroom? " Brock asked.

"No…she had to leave." Ash said almost robotically. The next day, he went over to her place. He knocked on the door once. She half opened the door, looking out.

"Oh, Ash!" She yelped and quickly shut the door. Ash was dumbfounded. The door opened again.

"Sorry, I…c'mon in." She said in a defeated tone.

"Misty, don't worry about yesterday, we're friends after all, it's not like…"

"Ash, that's the thing, I don't think I can be friends with you now…"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"After the accident, after all that…how about we sit down?" She led them into the living room. It was well furnished. They sat next to each other on the loveseat.

"Ash, what I'm trying to say is…I'm in love with you." She finally said. Ash stared, not quite sure how to react, a number of emotions flooded him.

"Well, I don't think it's that surprising Ash, I think you know too that I've grown to have many feelings for you, mostly mutual. I think after that accident that I finally realized it after coming so much closer to losing you forever. It's not like we're kids anymore. I believe these feelings are genuine."

"Heh, I guess I'd have to be pretty stubborn to not know it by now either." Ash said, laughing a bit nervously. Out of nowhere Misty again met him with a kiss, surprising him again. Startled, but not as much as the first time, Ash relaxed into it. Her lips felt soft, full of real feeling. He moved his hand to the side of her face and held it there. After a moment longer they separated.

Misty blushed and started "Ash, does…that mean you also…?"

"Misty...I've loved you for a long time, I think now I'm just a bit surprised that…you showed me your feelings now."

"Does that mean you still…?"

"Of course I still love you Misty!"

Misty was overjoyed, blushing and tearing up, she hugged Ash again. This time he was prepared and met her hug.

"You know, I'm still starving, how about we go get dinner? We'll call it our first official date." Ash said over her head.

"Well I suppose that was inevitable" she said in a still happy tone under him.

"But you can't just show up and do that! Let me go get changed." She said and hurried off. They left soon thereafter and went to a local restaurant, fancier than one might expect. They ordered their food and started talking.

"So…how long have you loved me?" Ash inquired with a grin.

"Well, probably for years now that I think about it, this wasn't the first time you risked your life right in front of me you know."

"I suppose that's true. But still, you surprised me earlier."

"I guess the only way you'll break these stubborn walls down is by being…yourself." Misty said looking down and blushing. They ate their meal and left the place. They returned to her home.

"Well… I guess I'll…see you later Misty."

"Wait…can't you stay a while?" Misty asked. Ash looked back with a smile and nodded. They entered her place and he relaxed on the sofa.

"I'll be right back" Misty said, leaving the room. Ash reaffirmed what was happening, which didn't take much thinking as he thought it would. It just seemed right. A few minutes later the room dimmed a bit and Misty reappeared, she walked into the room in a vivacious red dress. She poured them a couple glasses of saké and turned lit the candles.

"So…what do you think?" Misty asked.

"I like it, a lot." Ash said with a slightly naughty smile. They clicked the glasses together and drank.

"You know Ash, I've wondered to myself how and when I would finally get to be with you. I knew it was going to be embarrassing."

"Haha, I knew it too, though I actually thought it would be me doing the admitting first."

"I'm just glad it happened." She said, leaning in. Ash met her lips again. He was quicker than before to reach around to her head. His other hand went to her lower back, deepening the kiss. She leaned her back to the cushions of the sofa, bringing him along with her. She separated the kiss.

Ash recoiled "Going too fast?"

"Hardly, we're making up for lost time, I just want to let you know that there's a zipper in the back. I don't want this dress torn up."

Ash delighted in her answer and proceeded to unzip her back with ease. The dress came off, and there was no bra to remove.

"Oh you planned this."

"You bet I did."

"How did you know I would go along with it?"

"I know you a lot better than you think Ash Ketchum."

She allowed him full access to her chest. She had grown into a nice full C cup. He licked her right mound.

"Ah!" was her reply to the feel of his tongue, sending a spark of ecstasy down her spine. She arced her back thus pushing more of her breast into his mouth and he began sucking on her. He massaged the other with his other hand, not ignoring either of her gifts. After getting a good feel for them, he switched sides. Misty began to arc her back, her "Ah"s and "Yes"s encouraging him to go further. Ash let go of the one he was sucking on and came up to kiss her, still massaging her left breast. He took her lips, this time with a more passionate tongue-in-her-cheek approach. She closed her eyes and met his tongue with passion. She explored his mouth while he did the same with hers. She enjoyed his taste and didn't stop; neither of them did for a while, breathing in only with their noses.

He slowly separated, leaving a trail of their saliva to linger a moment longer. He looked into her eyes for approval. She gave it in a heartbeat and he descended. He met a pair of red panties with a stain seeping through the bottom. He slowly reached behind her and lifted them off and over her legs. The view was fantastic. Misty was very wet and eager but as a reaction put her knees together, too embarrassed.

"It's ok Misty, it's just me." Ash said reassuringly. She nodded with a nervous smile and slowly allowed him access. He smelled her first, the scent of strawberries with a twist of Misty only he would ever know. He gave her a slow and deliberate lick. She gave a more pronounced "AHH!" than before. He took that to mean yes and continued. He teased her entrance with his tongue and met her clit which was the cutest shade of pink. He sucked a little of it and Misty gave out more yelps and cries of pleasure. He steadily increased his speed, licking and entering her only very slightly.

"Ash! I'm going to..!" She said in a squeaky and panicked voice. He held her bottom very gently as she rode the waves of pleasure, quickly lapping up any extra juices she offered. A moment later he came up to her.

"Well you're not a squirter." He said grinning a little too much.

"Remind me to hit you for that later." She said, grabbing him and pulling him in for a kiss. She then flipped him over.

"My turn." She said pulling his pants off. She saw the bulge stabbing through his boxers, ready to tear through them, causing her to blush once more. She pulled those off too and got a good look.

"Ah, that's a…" she stammered, speechless.

"I like your reaction" Ash said proudly.

'How in the hell is that going to fit?' She thought to herself. She got her mouth up onto his tip and started on his 10 inches. She sucked the head like a sweet lollipop, getting a taste for him. Ash leaned back but kept his face up to look at his long time crush who was giving him what he never thought he would get. She worked her way downward, slowly trying to fit all of him in. She picked up the pace and it wasn't too long before it all became too much for him to control. He relinquished his seed into her mouth and she swallowed all of it.

"Wow that was fast, like I thought!" Misty said with a know-it-all look.

"You know, it's funny when you say that with some still on your chin." Ash said almost laughing. Misty quickly licked it up with her tongue.

"Well, at least now the best part will last longer. Follow me." She said leading the way to another room. Ash composed himself and followed not far behind. It was a dream come true for both of them. How and when this day was to come neither of them knew, it was like how they met, just an accident.

"Misty wait, don't you think we're going too fast? I mean, I don't know how to explain…" Ash started.

"I know what you're saying Ash, but I have no doubts and I know you don't either." Misty replied.

"But if you want to wait, I can understand." She finished.

"No, it's not that, I know how much we want each other and I have no doubts. It's just how fast this all happened. I thought it would happen a little slower." Ash said reminiscing.

"…Remember that day we met? I fished you out of a lake, no introductions…you 'borrowing' my bike." Misty walked back to him.

"It was like we were meant to be you know? I'm just sorry that this couldn't happen sooner…" Misty trailed off.

"…What?" Ash inquired at Misty's hesitation.

Misty blushed, "Ash, your mom let me know too, that she thought we should be together. She's probably as tired of waiting as we are…or Brock for that matter, he knows all about us and probably before we knew it ourselves."

"We're that obvious huh?"

"Yeah, so what say we finally do this, not for them, but for us because we both want to be together and the only thing holding us back is our nostalgia for what our 'platonic' friendship was." Misty finished.

Ash finally realized what it all meant. It _was_ nostalgia, for their innocence, for their childhood memories. He was going to miss what they had. But what he now understood was that it wasn't an ending to that relationship, it was…an evolution.

"Misty, you know exactly what to say to me, you always have." Ash said with the happiest face he'd made all day. Misty returned the look, knowing that this was not a mistake or a misleading of a horny young male; it was what both of them wanted, have wanted for a long time.

"C'mon, this way." Misty chimed. Her bedroom was also very well furnished; light pink bedding, red carpet, red curtains, and pink painted walls with a small fish design on the top thin stretch of wallpaper.

"I was expecting blue…but I like this more." Ash commented. Misty then motioned him over to the bed. Before he could react, she pinned him down in the middle of the bed and met him face to face.

"Now let's get those off again." She said while pulling at his boxers once more. Upon unveiling his rock hard member once again, she felt a pang of unease. The size meant that it would be harder for her to force herself onto him, and she didn't want to rush things. Ash noticed her reaction and didn't hesitate; he flipped her over so that he was on top.

"Don't worry, I'll do it slow." He then pulled her panties off again and positioned himself at her entrance.

"Ah, wait Ash, don't you think we'll need some…you know…"

Ash rubbed her entrance with the tip of his member. He rubbed it up and down, covering it with her juices.

"Nah, I think 100% natural is more than enough here" he said with a smirk. He then pushed in a little at a time, she moaned when just the head had made its way in. He slowly inched himself closer and closer inward. He was then met with a barrier. He looked up at her and was met with a nervous yet most confident look which gave him permission. No words were needed at this point. He broke through and to her relief the pain was only the equivalent of a brief pinch.

"Are you…alright?" Ash made sure.

"Mm hmm" She nodded to him. He then slowly fit the rest of his 7 inches in, his tip kissing her cervix at the end of it. Her tightness gripped him with a pressure of ecstasy that surely would've sent him over already if she hadn't taken the first shot from him earlier. She gave him a couple squeezes to let him know it was alright to move. Ash started a slow pace, pulling almost completely out then moving back in.

"Ah, that's perfect Ash…" He then quickened the pace steadily, she lubricated him more and more, which didn't at all hinder how much tighter he felt her getting. She put one of her arms from his back to the back of his neck and motioned him down to her in a small hug. As an added effect, her moaning closer to his ear while feeling her hot breath and excited voice made him nearly lose it all right there. The pace quickened.

"Ergh, Misty…I'm gonna cum!" He was hitting her with his fastest and hardest. He was about to motion to pull out when she crossed her legs behind him.

"M..Misty, do you know what that means..?" He started to panic, unsure what to do while so close to the edge.

"Ah! I want…all of you Ash. If I was to get…then I would only want to have yours!" With those words, Ash leapt over the edge.

"Misty!" He let loose his seeds in a wave of energy all directed to his lover. Misty accepted all of him, which simultaneously sent her over as well.

"Ash!" she cried out as he finished, she locked her arms and legs down as hard as she could, not wanting any of him to escape her. He then quickly flipped them over so that he was on the bottom, not wanting to crush her.

"That was…amazing." He commented finally. She nodded in agreement and lay on top of him, putting her mouth near his neck. She felt a remaining stiffness still inside her.

"You're…all ready…already?" She gasped.

"What can I say, that's the best feeling I ever had, up for seconds?"

"Of course!" She said in delight while sitting back up.

"Mind if I'm on top this time?"

"Not at all." Ash said, she started moving slowly up and down, with her hands behind her on his legs for support.

'What a view' Ash thought to himself. He then bent up a little to massage her breasts. The feeling intensified for her immensely and in return, for him as she squeezed down on him tighter. He then sat up along with her and placed his hands on her bottom and started thrusting more powerfully, letting her enjoy it all and letting him do most of the work. She then kissed him quickly and before separating completely, pushed back with her hand on the back of his head to deepen it. The feeling of his moist tongue combined with his thrusting proved too much and sent her over the edge once more. She separated to cry out in his ear. The spasms shook her upward and pulled him up with a force great enough to make him erupt straight up into her again. After calming down a bit, he laid her down and lay himself down next to her. Misty rolled to his side and lay back on top of him.

"Ash…do you want to get married one day?" Misty asked innocently.

"Yeah, to you."

"I…didn't think you would want to, just like that."

"It doesn't take another trip around the world to know that what I need, I already have."

"I love you Ash."

"I love you too."

With that the two fell asleep in each others arms, with a new future to look forward to, together forever.

* * *

I've always wanted to write a story for these two, a childhood pairing come to fruition.

Feel free to leave your thoughts.

-SSJ


	2. A New Morning

I decided to continue this story since I came up with some more ideas. Hope you enjoy!

-SSJ

* * *

Misty woke up slowly, blinking a couple times. The events of last night came back to her. She was still sleeping on top of Ash, her former friend and now lover. But what had awakened her was not just circadian rhythm; she seemed to have had some help. She felt wetter than usual, and as it would be, Ash was as hard as a rock still inside her. She looked up to see his face. He was still asleep!

"Huh, this must be what they call 'Morning Wood…' well I see no reason not to enjoy it!" Misty said to herself deviously. She rose up and slowly started to move. Ash didn't stir too much, but it wasn't long before she had an orgasm anyways, the risk of it all being a stimulant. She didn't relent and continued on until she came again. This time Ash also exploded inside her. He then opened his eyes.

"Wow, that's the best way I think there is to wake up." He commented and smiled.

"Yeah but you know…" Misty started but was cut off by another unexpected surprise. Ash was harder than ever.

"I know you're young Ash…but how? You didn't get soft even for a second!" She exclaimed.

"Oh…I guess since I just woke up I must have bypassed any negative effects. Of course I'm sure it's just because you're so beautiful the way the sun is hitting you." Ash said.

"You sure became an expert on women, Ash."

"What can I say, I'm a natural." And with that, he flipped her over and gave her a kiss. He then restarted a smooth pace.

"I'll handle it from here." And with that they continued for another hour before hunger finally caught up with them.

"I guess we should probably brush now, I'm starving too." Ash said.

"I have a couple new brushes under the sink, you can go ahead and brush and I'll get started on breakfast." Misty replied. Ash went ahead and started brushing. When he was finished he put his blue brush next to Misty's pink one. "Well if the sex didn't affirm my relationship with her, the classic 'boyfriend's new brush at her place' routine sure does." Ash came out a few minutes later. Misty had the table ready and just got the eggs from the fridge.

"Great timing Ash. Now it's your turn."

"Huh?"

"I managed to make the bed, sort our clothes, set the table up, and prepare the pan. All's left is for you to cook the eggs in whatever way you want while I brush, then we can both enjoy it together!" Misty replied.

"That's great planning. I'll show you eggs, the Ketchum way!"

And with that, Misty went off to the bathroom. Ash then got started. Misty came out a few minutes later, anxious to see if Ash was a master chef or had set fire to the kitchen. She didn't smell any smoke, so it must've gone well.

"Ah, just in time as well!" Ash said while pouring a couple glasses of orange juice.

"And what do we have here Mr. Ketchum?"

"We have here an egg and cheese sandwich with...ketchup!" Ash exclaimed, bringing the plates to the table.

"Uhh…"

"Haha, don't worry Misty, I didn't want to force it on you so I didn't add the ketchup to yours yet. Ff course for me…well it's practically in my name!" Ash replied, taking a big bite out of his sandwich.

"Actually…I'll try it on my first bite." Misty said and proceeded to add a dab on the corner of her sandwich.

"It von't disaffoint! I fromise!" Ash said with a full mouth and a thumbs up. Misty then took a bite.

"Wow…this isn't that bad!" She then proceeded to add a bountiful amount to the rest of the sandwich. Before long, the plates were empty.

"Aww…I felt like I only just started!" Misty exclaimed. Ash then walked back to the pan and brought out one more sandwich.

"I knew you'd say that, so I made a third. I'll split it with you since I know girls are all worried about their waistline." Ash said while he split the sandwich.

"No. I want another full sandwich!" Misty exclaimed.

"I think I've spoiled you, Misty." Ash said with a small smile.

"Damn right." Misty said with a serious hungry face. In less than thirty seconds, both plates were once again empty.

"You know, since you liked those so much, I've got another recipe I think you'll like even more." Ash said.

"Great! But it better not be even a tier lower than the Ketchum Surprise." Misty replied.

"Ketchum Surprise?...That's a darn good name, I'll have to think of an equally appropriate name for this next one." Ash replied.

"Ok Ash, how about you take care of the dishes now and I'll take a shower?"

"Sounds good." Ash said and took the dishes to the sink. He finished in a jiffy and thought about what to do while he waited for her. He still had to take a shower as well. Then it hit him. He made his way over to the bathroom. He was quiet so Misty couldn't hear him coming. He opened the shower door.

"Well it took you long enough, close the door before you let the heat out." Misty said turning around with no surprise.

"Ah so you expected me." Ash said sliding the door close behind him. Misty put her arms around him in a hug.

"Well of course. Now get over here, you're colder than ice!"

Ash stepped forward into the hot water.

"Here, you wash your hair and I'll do your back." Misty said pointing out the shampoo's location. After they finished with that, Ash suggested washing Misty's hair.

"I already did while you were cleaning the dishes, but my back is free." She said, and so Ash got started on her back. When he was almost done, he reached to the front and gave her breasts a good massage. She moaned as he slowly made his way downward, cleaning with the soap but taking his sweet time. Then he made it to his final destination. He started at her most sensitive spot, making circling motions with his index finger before moving down a few more centimeters. He teased her entrance with more circling motions, causing her to moans some more.

"Ah…Ash, you know…I expected this…ah!" She said between breaths.

"Then you know me too well." Ash said.

"Now…I think I'll 'do' your back." He said and positioned himself behind her. He entered her with ease and although the water was still hot, her insides felt even hotter.

"Don't be too rough…" She requested as Ash started slowly. She had her hands and the right side of her face on the wall in front of her. She let her body take care of the cushioning from Ash's thrusts. She was enjoying it but started to get a bit fatigued in her lower back. Ash sensed this and paused to help her around. He gave her a passionate kiss and let their tongues dance with each other while he reentered her from the front. The sudden reentry caused Misty to let out a high pitched moan while still kissing Ash. He slowly moved them to the side wall and she locked her legs behind him. Ash resumed the pace. He his left hand on the wall and used his right hand to support her lower back.

"Ash…" Misty called his name while looking at him. Misty looked like a mermaid he thought while looking at her face, truly she was a 'water type.' His thoughts helped to increase his pace and before long he was going faster than either of them could support. Before they fell, Ash gently moved her to the floor of the tub, which was a clean white thanks to her housekeeping skills. He moved close to her, with his hands on her shoulders and resumed the pace.

"Ash, I'm going to…!"

"I'm close too, Misty."

Ash was now going full speed, focusing more on the power of his thrusts to reach her deepest parts. Misty felt him kissing her cervix with his head, which was exactly what she needed to be sent over.

"Ash!" She said, reaching her climax. She tightened up around him. Ash then sat up and put his hands on her waist. He came inside of her with full force. She felt his warmth shoot inside her deepest parts, causing her to go into an instant climax again. Ash was surprised but he made sure to stay inside her as deep as he could, letting her enjoy whatever he could provide for her. Her arms and legs hugged Ash in a tight grip for the moment and then she loosened her grip just a bit and they caught their breaths for a minute.

"I'm glad I can make you happy Misty" Ash said and then kissed her on the cheek.

"I don't have to tell you never to leave me because I know you won't. That's what I'm really happy about."

After a few more seconds, Ash got up and turned the water off.

"Well, that was one hell of a workout." Ash said smiling, he then helped her up. They both stepped out and got themselves dried and clothed.

"We'll have to do that more often if we're to increase our stamina, which is ironic considering how long we lasted in the bed." Ash said.

"Yeah, they're two different playing fields." Misty responded.

"So…what should we do for the rest of the day?" Ash wondered out loud.

"We should go over to your mom's for lunch, I'm sure everyone will find out about us soon so let's tell them about us now." Misty suggested.

"Good idea." Ash replied. He then picked up the phone and dialed the numbers to his house. There was only a single ring before the other side picked up.

"ASH? Oh my I'm so glad you called, are you all right? Where did you stay last night? Are you hurt?"

"Mom…I'm fine, I'll explain it all later. Can you make lunch? I'm coming over with Misty and inviting Brock over too."

"Ok that's fine then…I'll see you soon sweetie." And with that, Ash ended the call.

"Well apparently I worried my mom when I didn't come back…guess that's what happens when you don't plan things too carefully."

"I guess I'll have to tell her that I kidnapped you." Misty said with a smirk.

"Uh, shouldn't you be taking this more seriously?" Ash asked.

"Don't worry so much Ash, she'll know what's going on before you even have a chance to say it."

"Chances are…"

"Don't worry so much, she's practically already approved of me."

"I suppose so." Ash said reluctantly. Before long it was 2 pm already and they set out for Ash's home in Pallet.

"By the way Ash…how did you get to my house yesterday?"

"Oh I almost completely forgot, I got a new bike!"

"Ah, let me grab mine and we'll be off!"

Misty grabbed her bike and the two then departed.

* * *

How will Ash's mom and Brock react? And what else lay in this couple's future? Find out more in 2011!

-SSJ


	3. A Day Together: updated

The premise for this chapter is that Ash and his mother are actually on normal terms with his father. Considering that after over 600 episodes of the show that Ash is still 10 years old, it can be assumed he was just away for a while especially since neither Ash nor his mom seem to be the slightest bit concerned. UPDATE: I made a drawing for the scene at the Park, here's the link (just remove the extra spaces): theedeathmaster dot deviantart dot com /#/d3cmyct

* * *

It was already 4 p.m. before Ash and Misty arrived. They entered the house looking a bit dirty.

"Oh Ash, honey, what in the world happened? I was expecting you hours ago!" Delia Ketchum came yelling, obviously worried again.

Ash tried to look and sound nonchalant about it; he wasn't going to tell her that while in the rough Viridian forest, they took a 'break.'

"Well mom, you see we had a little mishap while riding our bikes over…" unfortunately he made just one small physical exaggeration too many. His mother noticed this. Mimey came over and whispered something in her ear; she simply nodded as if she already knew.

"Mom?"

"Ash…you _can_ just tell me you had sex instead of making up some story like that."

Ash looked shocked with his jaw dropped to the ground. How did she…it had to be Mimey. But how?

"Why…why do you say that mom?"

"Ash, I can always tell when you're lying, and Mimey has a great sense of smell…"

"Ok ok, I get it, how about we have lunch, we're starving over here."

"I'll bet you two are."

She turned to head into the kitchen; Ash slowly looked toward Misty next to him. She had kept an only slightly embarrassed smile on the whole time. Delia reheated the two covered plates in the microwave.

"Oh by the way, your father dropped by earlier."

"Oh, is he still in town?"

"No, you know how busy he is this time of year, but he said he'd be by tomorrow for lunch. So don't miss him!"

The food was ready and the two eagerly chomped down on the pasta. Delia waited patiently for them to finish before inquiring further. After they finished, which wasn't long at all, she was ready to ask away.

"Now mom, before you start…"

"Ash, I'm fine with you and Misty being together."

"Huh? I thought you…"

"I would just like to be told is all, son."

"Actually mom, it was only yesterday that we, well you know…"

"Ohhhh. Well that can explain quite a bit, especially your overactive libido."

"Uhh…"

"So when's the wedding?"

"We'll tell you when we know." Ash said nonchalantly. Delia looked at him and then to Misty carefully when he said that. Neither of them seemed to be uneasy about it apart from the interrogation feeling they already felt. With that she was able to confirm that they were actually serious and that this was not an infatuation.

"Well, ok then!" Mrs. Ketchum said relieved.

"What? You're really fine with this?"

"I am, although you shouldn't worry about that too much; follow where your heart leads Ash. Oh Misty, can I have a word with you in private?"

Misty looked at Ash and he nodded. The two left him to take care of the dishes.

"Well Misty, you're a fine young lady and I really am glad that you ended up with my Ash."

"Thanks, Mrs. Ketchum that means a lot."

"Oh I also wouldn't worry about Mr. Ketchum, I'm sure my husband will simply be excited. Did you know we were actually about your age when we got married?"

"Oh? I didn't know."

"Yes, he practically swept me off my feet. Before long I was pregnant and I had to put my dreams on hold to take care of Ash."

"I'm sorry about that, taking care of a kid must've put quite a damper on your dreams."

"Oh believe me, my dreams may have been put on hold but that was simply because I had a new one, and that was to be the best mother I could be for my son."

"I originally wanted to be a model and a Pokémon trainer myself. Obviously my modeling career was over before it began but I'm glad I can help out Professor Oak when I can, so I'm actually quite content with my life. Besides, getting to know Ash's Pokémon up there is just fine with me."

"Since I met Ash long ago, it eventually became my dream to stick with him along with being a gym leader."

"I'm happy for you Misty, and I'm glad that my son is happy too. You know you should probably take a shower, I can set you up with some of my old clothes, they'll fit you perfectly!"

"Oh that's real nice of you ma'am."

"Oh honey don't be so formal, call me Delia, it makes me feel younger too."

"Ok…Delia." Misty worked out and it actually wasn't too embarrassing to say. She took a shower and slipped into Delia's old teenage clothing, a cerulean skirt.

They made their way back to the living room. Ash was watching some TV; he too had taken a shower to change out of his dirty clothes.

"Hey you guys are back. I just saw this commercial, they're opening a new park close to the Viridian forest, want to visit?"

"Yeah sounds like a great idea!" Misty replied.

"Ok you two lovebirds be safe. I'm sure you'll eat much later than I will considering your late lunch." She said. The two left on their bikes while there was still sunlight left.

"Oh great skirt by the way, I'm surprised my mom let you borrow it."

"Yeah, I actually like it; do you think she'll let me keep it?"

"Probably…but…"

"What's the matter?"

"N-nothing."

"Spit it out, Ash."

Misty may be his lover now but she wouldn't be Misty without some trace of the stubbornness he grew up knowing.

"Well…it's just that my mom still uses that dress…"

"Oh, that's no big deal then, I'll return it if it means that much to her."

"…but why is that something to be nervous about?"

"It's just that…she uses it with my dad for…gah do I really have to say it?"

Misty was starting to catch on but she wouldn't believe it unless he said it out loud.

"Well…my parents like to dress up for their s…se…_fun time_."

Misty now understood, but wanted to know more.

"How did you find out?"

"I was up late one night and went to grab something from the fridge. They had just…started doing it on the counter. I lucked out that they were still fully clothed at that point, she was wearing that dress." Misty started laughing at this point.

"Ahahaha! Poor Ash!"

They had reached Viridian's outskirts now. The park was visible by the forest from their vantage point. Before long they had made it to the entrance. The sun had already started to set and the lamps were starting to turn on one by one. The entrance was quite glamorous; two medium sized statues were guarding it with a Caterpie on the left and a Weedle on the right.

"Wow I can't believe we missed this on the way over." Misty said, amazed.

"Well, we were a bit distracted…heh."

Blushing only slightly, she proceeded to park her bike on the railings and Ash did the same. They started trekking through the park looking at the various statues and description placks. One read 'This tree is the oldest in the Viridian forest, once home to a hive of Weedle, Kakuna, and Beedrill, now abandoned and left to be seen up close.'

Hey Misty remember this? We got chased by those Beedrill, and my Metapod evolved that same day. Ash began thinking about his first caught Pokémon, Caterpie. It had been a long time since he had released Butterfree,

"Ash, what are you thinking about?"

"Just remembering an old friend. Heh, I remember you just thought he was a gross bug, but in the end his charm wore you down."

"Caterpie huh? I'm sure he's doing great now, his kids are probably grown up by now huh?"

"I know he's living a great life as a dad."

"Did you ever think about having kids Ash?"

Ash hadn't expected her to ask that. He looked at Misty and thought about it for a second.

"I want to have kids one day. Teach them all about the world and stuff like that."

"I'm glad, I want the same." Misty gave a truly happy smile and Ash returned the look. The two enjoyed their evening in the park. It was about 9 p.m. when Ash checked his watch.

"Wow it's getting late. We still haven't eaten, what do you think we should do?" Ash asked.

"How about we head over to my place and pick up pizza on the way?"

"Misty, you're the best." Ash said almost getting watery eyed.

"I know." She replied with a cheery smile. Ash called ahead so they wouldn't have to wait at all by the time they got to the pizza place. They picked it up close by Misty's place. It wasn't too hard riding with one hand Ash thought. Of course he was going at almost a snail's pace. Luckily they reached her house within five minutes.

"What do you want to drink?" Misty asked, heading for the basement to grab whatever.

"Surprise me!" Ash said. Misty returned and Ash had brought out some plates and glasses with ice.

"Huh? Seltzer water?" Ash said really surprised.

"Yeah I knew that would get you. But this is not all." Misty then opened the fridge and brought out some cranberry juice.

"This is a healthy drink with all the kick of soda!" She then poured two parts juice and one part seltzer water in both glasses.

"Hmm…" Ash picked up the glass and studied it. He took a swig and it was like drinking soda!

"Wow! I didn't know you could do that!"

They grabbed some slices and turned the TV on; Misty tuned it to a funny game show. It wasn't long before the pizza box was just an empty box, they finished the hour off watching the game show, Ash almost choked on his last bite from laughing and swallowing simultaneously. When it was over, Misty turned the set off and went to swirl the glasses in the sink. Ash went straight to the bathroom to brush. After Misty finished she did the same and joined him in her bedroom. He was down to his boxers and just about to lie down. She took everything off but her panties.

"So, do you normally sleep topless?"

"Oh yeah, it's much more liberating, I guess we have similar tastes." She went to her side on the right and got settled. Ash turned the lamp off and lied down looking at her from his side as she had done the same.

"You know, if you're like this all the time, I don't think there will be a single night I'm not like this." Ash said, taking her hand and steering it down to his boxers.

"Well, I don't mind 'helping' with that at all." She said seductively and reached underneath them. She caressed him and the look on his face was priceless, he wanted her and she knew it. Naturally this turned her on as well, she felt herself getting wetter with each passing second. A few more seconds and she decided to take her remaining garment off. Apparently she was able to do it with one hand without him noticing. She went under the sheets and faced his member. Ash grabbed her lower back and had a full facial of her womanhood. Ash was as hard as a rock the second she had touched him, so it only took about ten seconds of her mouth sucking on him to send him over the edge. She drank him all up and shook her bottom, eager to receive the same treatment.

Ash of course obliged and gave her most sensitive spot a lick, which sent a shiver through her spine. He then proceeded to lick her edges in a circular motion, stopping at her clitoris every few seconds to give special treatment. His technique was far more advanced than she could've thought. It wasn't long at all before this sent her into climax as well. They both repeated the process for a second time, reaching climax simultaneously. She then got back up, sweating just a bit from being under the covers. She caught her breath in between words.

"Heh…I guess…I'm going to sleep without anything on again." She smiled.

"Yeah me too." Ash replied. She then inched closer to him, giving him a kiss when they met. She then laid on top of him, kissing him still, their love juices mixed in their mouths but they found it as a turn on as opposed to otherwise, it was basically the same thing their lower body parts did anyways. She separated from his mouth and lowered just a few inches and rested herself in the nook of his neck.

"I really do love you." She said before falling asleep. Ash put his left arm around her lower back and his other on her arm.

"I know, I do too." He said and drifted to sleep a few minutes later.

* * *

Just a quick word; it may be a while before my next update but lament not, the story's not over! Reviews welcome as always.

-SSJ


	4. Pikachu and Mystery

A new quest starts for our couple, and a new mystery surrounds them.

* * *

The two awoke in a familiar manner. They got comfortable and then they got dressed. At breakfast and enjoyed the silence of just being together. Misty broke the silence after they finished eating.

"So, when are we going to visit Pikachu?"

"We could go now; it'll take a while to get to that forest."

"Yeah, good idea."

Pikachu stayed with the same group of Pikachu that Ash once feared he had lost him to. It was on happier terms this time. Pikachu oversaw the group and once in a while would go with Ash on his journeys. It had been about half a year since they saw each other last.

The trip wasn't as long as they thought it would be; biking really made a difference in the long haul. Ash now fully understood why Misty didn't drop the bike situation easily. The sun was getting ready to set as they reached their destination.

"Hey Ash, isn't this the place? But where are all the Pikachu?"

"I don't know but this is definitely the spot. Maybe they went hunting?"

"Ash, you know they're herbivores. Maybe they overate and had to go elsewhere for food? Or maybe there's another reason."

"Damn, well we're going to have to make camp here for tonight regardless. Maybe they'll show up soon."

They spent the next hour searching the nearby area before giving up, there were traces of recent habitation, but no Pikachu regardless. Ash readied a campfire in the middle of a circling of trees.

"Don't worry about it Ash, Pikachu knows you're bound to come back so he can't have forgotten this place."

"I know. We'll worry about it more tomorrow…I'm feeling kind of dizzy; maybe we should get some rest."

"Yeah…me too…"

Misty woke up first the next morning, although it seemed to already be nearly noon. She lay naked next to Ash, who was much the same.

"Oh my god, it's nearly noon, how did we sleep this long…Ash wake up!"

Ash groaned a bit before getting up with some effort.

"Oh man, how long did we sleep? And why am I naked?"

"I don't know Ash; it looks like we had sex but…ouch!"

"What's wrong?"

"Try getting up, Ash."

Ash tried to stand up like Misty had, but his nether regions felt the soreness of last night's evident activity.

"Agh! How long did we do it for? We've gone five times in the past but…hey we slept till almost noon…we must have been really tired afterwards…"

"Well, we can take some herbs for the pain; it should be good for the day…what's left of the day anyways."

Misty crawled over to her backpack; her nether regions were the only part of her body that was sore though. They hadn't eaten since the previous evening and it was nearly lunch time now. Ash was right, they had some abnormal sex last night, and that had taken its toll on their muscles and stomachs. Misty concocted the medicine while Ash tried to think about last night's events. He eventually gave up and crawled on over to get some food.

"Well here's some medicine, we should take it with breakfast."

"Yeah…though there's not much left. I brought three days of food and there are only a couple bagels and a water bottle left."

If they had to, there was edible fruit around. After having been on so many journeys over the years, there had been more than one occasion in which they had to rely on the wilderness. They chomped and washed down the bagels.

"Ash, you don't have to drink the water from the air like that, we've had sex so it's not like you'll get any more of my germs."

"Hah, I know, just a force of habit really." Ash said and took the medicine.

"Oh man, that stuff had a strong taste! What is it?" Ash inquired.

"It's mostly Lum berries mixed with select parts of a Cheri berry. It's as strong as iso-butyl-propanoic-phenolic acid without the corrosive nature."

"What?"

"It's a painkiller without the bad parts."

"Oh, awesome." Ash said, astounded by Misty's knowledge of medicine.

"It should kick in at about oh…now." Misty said.

They slowly got up, still a bit tired but without the soreness and pain.

"Great, now we should look for the Pikachu…hopefully we'll find out what the hell happened last night as our memories come back..." Misty said while tucking away the unused tent. After a couple of hours of searching, they found no clues as to the whereabouts of the Pikachu.

"Where in the world could they have gone?" Ash wondered aloud.

"Maybe their disappearance has something to do with what happened to us last night. If something similar happened to them, it would make sense to move elsewhere. Maybe the folk in Stone Town have a better idea." Misty suggested.

"Yeah, maybe. It's worth a shot."

They decided to try their luck at Stone town, at least they could stock up on groceries if nothing else. They rode their bikes and reached the town a couple of hours later. It was almost evening now. They decided to try the grocer first; they could get a couple things done that way. They entered and the tiny bell alerted the balding man at the counter of their arrival.

"Welcome, what do you folk need?"

"Hi, we're wondering if there have been any weird happenings around this area lately, we're looking for some Pikachu." Misty asked.

"Oh my, you don't know what's going on do you? It's mating season for the Vileplume and Bellossum. You guys haven't been camping out there have you?"

"We have, why does it matter?" Ash asked puzzled.

"It's important that you do not camp within a 100 mile radius of this town, it spells all sorts of trouble for people, and even other Pokémon."

"How's that? Oh wait, is it their pheromones?" Misty asked.

"Yes, Vileplume release a number of them that interfere with the psyche of human thought."

"Ash, this would explain what happened to us last night. As well as the Pikachu, they would be outside the radius."

"So you kids were exposed to the chemicals…you should check yourselves with , he will be able to help you."

They picked up some groceries and headed out in the direction of the doctor's house. They reached the house and rang the bell. An old man, probably about 60 opened the door.

"Yes?"

"Excuse me, are you ?" Ash inquired.

"Yes, do you need something?" The doctor inquired back with an English accent.

"We think we've been exposed to the Vileplume pheromones."

"Please, come in." The doctor motioned them in. They sat down in the living room.

"Tea?" The doctor offered.

"Thank you." The couple humbly accepted. They sipped their tea and explained their situation to the doctor.

"I see, well you shouldn't experience this any more if you limit your exposure. The Vileplume do their mating rituals at night, so I advise you to not camp or stay out late."

"So what DID happen to us, doctor? I don't think I've ever had a sleepwalking problem otherwise." Ash questioned the doctor.

"Well, the pheromone that affected you reduces the human psyche down to its natural base instincts, much like a wild animal. There are three things that you would have done. Although from the limited extent of your injuries, I would say the couple of you only did two of them." stood up and explained.

"And what are they?" Misty asked, intrigued.

"Fighting, eating, and sexual intercourse." The doctor listed.

"Yeah...the evidence does support that...but why are we so sore in our nether regions, doc?" Ash inquired further.

"Well…" The doctor started and cleared his throat and slowly walked toward a window.

"You probably went on for many hours."

"That…explains the…stuff all over me when I woke up." Misty said under her breath.

"What stuff, Misty?" Ash asked, having heard her say it.

Misty said in a loud whisper "you know Ash…your stuff…you came like 10 times!"

"Oh…hehe." Ash smiled and gave a phony laugh, embarrassed.

"They do this once every five years, although this year the pheromone levels have been abnormally high, the stuff is all over the place too, it's usually this bad only real close to the Vileplume. Must be a large population. Well you two shouldn't have any problems as long as you heed my advice, if you feel any after effects, come let me know." The doctor finished.

"We will, thank you ." Misty said. Ash also gave his thanks and the two left the doctor's house.

"Hey, it's night already; we should find a place to stay." Ash suggested. They found an inn just a block away. They got settled in their new room.

"Ash, we should ask where we can find the local herbalist; they might know where Oran berries grow in the forest."

"Yeah, that's where the Pikachu would be, outside of the radius." Ash came to realize. Misty started cooking up some of their newly bought macaroni.

"It sure feels like an old adventure, huh?" Ash said, sprawling out on the bed.

"Yeah, we always do find ourselves in funny situations." Misty said, draining out the water and adding in the cheese. She then brought it over to the small table and poured it out in a couple of bowls. Ash grabbed the drinks.

"What a day, who knew you could cum like 10 times." Misty teased.

"Yeah…and we now know what that costs us physically too." Ash said. They finished their meal and curled up on the bed. They watched some TV for a bit before retiring.

"This is the part I would take you but I think we're still a little too tender." Ash teased with a smile, Misty under his arm.

"Yeah, but we can still do this." Misty kissed him and snuggled into his chest. They fell asleep, and ready for what the next day would bring them.

* * *

The mystery apparently solved, the couple prepares to journey outside of the zone. Will they be able to find the Pikachu? Find out in chapter five!

-SSJ


	5. Pheromones

Happy holidays! I'm glad I could get out one more chapter out before 2011 ended.

-SSJ

* * *

The couple headed out by 9 am, they didn't get as much sleep as they would've liked. The soreness was gone, thankfully, despite what they did in middle of the night. They asked the herbalist about the location of the Oran berries, as they would most likely lead them to the Pikachu.

"Well, we have this map of Oran berry locations throughout Kanto. But how do we know the Pikachu really went there? The radius of the pheromone contamination zone is 100 miles; they could've gone in any direction!" Ash said worried.

"You're right, but Pikachu's been around here with us before, he would probably go close to a town we know right?" Misty suggested.

"That's probably the case. Let's see…the Safari Zone is definitely in the contaminated zone…they wouldn't go swimming to Cinnabar or through cycling road…they must have gone northeast toward Lavender town. We've got a bit of a journey ahead of us." Ash figured.

"Well we're already packed. Lets head out; it's a 10 hour trip even if we go nonstop." Misty said putting the map away into her backpack and getting on her bike. They started out going east. The pace was brisk and they took a few minutes break once every couple hours. They stopped for a bit longer for lunch. By 3 pm they were farther along than expected. Misty pulled out the map to check their next destination.

"Well, it looks like we're about 75 miles out of Stone town, and the nearest location of a significant crop of Oran berries is only 2 miles ahead. The doctor said that Stone town was the hot spot for the pheromones; they actually install special air filters and door seals to prevent the stuff from coming into buildings and homes. But as far as 50 miles out, there's nothing as bad as blackouts like we had ever being reported, only milder, mostly controllable effects."

"So depending on how severe the effects can be for Pikachu, they could be at that nearby garden. Let's check it out!" Ash said with some excitement. They covered the ground quickly and found the first Oran berry trees.

"These look like they've been eaten by Pokémon, but Pikachu aren't the only ones with an appetite for these, lets look around." Misty suggested. After trekking for a few minutes into the dense forest, Ash heard what sounded like Pikachu.

"Well, if my Pikachu is among them, he'll know my voice for sure. PIKACHUUU!" Ash called aloud. The yapping of the Pikachu stopped. Then there was a single 'Pika?'

Ash marched on through and into a small patch of grass. There were about ten Pikachu standing around with their ears up.

"Well, there's little doubt you guys are the group I'm looking for." After having visited his Pikachu for so long, the others had grown a little more used to him, so they recognized his voice. One of the Pikachu happily romped over.

"Pikachu, it's you!" Ash said, while Pikachu leaped into his arms. He then got on his shoulder. Misty arrived a second later.

"Oh wow! It's them isn't it? It's great to see you again, Pikachu!" She said happily.

"Pikaaachu!" the Pokémon yelled, jumping over to give her a hug as well.

"Well, I'm glad we found you Pikachu, we know all about the Vileplume business and why you had to move, so don't worry about not having told us…we had first hand experience with the effects." Ash explained.

"Pika~" Pikachu replied with humble sympathy.

"The herbalist said the mating season lasts only a week longer, and the pheromone levels will be down to zero after another week, faster if there's rain. So it shouldn't be too much longer before you can move back."

They enjoyed each others company for a couple hours longer.

"Hey, the sun will be going down soon, we should go camp inside. This might be fine for the Pikachu but we shouldn't take any chances since our physiology is different." Misty pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Well Pikachu, we'll catch up more tomorrow, we'll be staying in the nearby town overnight. See you then." Ash waved off to his old pal. They found an inn to stay at and spent most of the evening indoors. The plan was to rest up for the return journey, but they ended up performing habitual activities the same as the night before. Misty rolled off of her partner panting.

"Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we're addicted to sex?"

"I'm addicted to you, Misty, that's all I know."

"I'm addicted to you too, good to know. Now we should get some sleep, it's already midnight." Misty said glancing at the clock. They awoke to a fresh breeze in the morning. The sun was very bright; Misty swore she had closed the curtains. She recognized the familiar feeling, she was sleeping naked outside again with Ash right below her.

"Oh no, not again!" Misty said as she sat up. Ash woke up just then.

"What? What's wrong, Misty?" Ash spoke before coming to the same realization after a few blinks.

"Oh…what time is it? How did you wake up so early?" Ash asked dubiously, noticing that sunrise couldn't have been too long ago.

"You mean aside from the 68 degree temperature? It's your fault, actually." She said shaking her hips.

"Ah, I do suppose morning wood is a daily thing with you nearby now. Well we better not waste good wood." Ash smirked and thrusted upwards. It wasn't but two minutes before Ash climaxed.

"Well there's a new meaning to 'early bird.' Not that I mind at all." Misty said quite gratified.

"I can't believe I'm approving of this so readily, I've really become perverted haven't I?" Misty asked rhetorically.

"What about me?" Ash asked not totally serious.

"You're a guy." Misty stated matter of factly.

"You know, you do look really pretty with the sun and trees behind you like that." Ash added. Misty blushed and was about to respond when something caught her attention.

"What's wrong?" Ash inquired, looking to his right.

"Ash, there's other people here…like us!" She said feeling extremely embarrassed after just having sex there like that. They both got up and looked for their clothes.

"Crap, I can't find any of our stuff!" Ash said.

"Me neither, my god there's more than twenty people out here…most are naked!" Misty replied, astounded by their surroundings.

"We should head back to our room; there shouldn't be many people awake at this hour." Ash said, leading the way. The journey was longer than they would've guessed; it was nearly a mile before they got back to town, encountering more unconscious people on the way. Many were naked, and some even looked injured. Surprisingly, none of the injured were naked at all. They reached their room shortly after. The room looked relatively untouched.

"Misty, our clothes are still in the same spot we discarded them last night before we had sex. I guess it makes sense…we usually sleep nude and we left in middle of the night the same way." Ash said pointing out the pile of clothes. They got dressed and left the room a few minutes later.

"What should we do?" Misty asked, clearly not used to this sort of situation.

"We should help these people; let's grab some towels and blankets from the store, a couple first aid kits too."

They started waking people up individually, it wasn't but a couple hours before almost all of the people of the village were accounted for. The town mayor stepped up.

"We are very thankful for the help of this young couple. Is anyone else still missing?"

"My son, I can't find my son!" A woman exclaimed.

"Me neither, my son and daughter are nowhere to be found!" Another man said. People started looking around; and in fact, there were no kids around anywhere.

"We should search our homes, maybe they're inside." Someone suggested. The crowd concurred and split off in search.

"We'll contact the herbalist; we have her number on back of the map." Misty said.

"Ok, let me know what you find out." The mayor then left to organize the town's needs. Ash contacted the herbalist and who was relatively dumbfounded, they set up a line with ; a second video feed popped up on the computer.

"Ash, what can I help you with?" The doctor replied. They explained what had happened to the town.

"I see, , can you take some soil samples from nearby? I'll contact some towns in between us and where Ash and Misty went and ask them to do the same…I think I may know what has happened. As for the kids, pheromones don't work on the immature, so children who have not gone through puberty should not have been affected directly by them."

"Ok, we'll call back in a few hours." Ash replied and hung up.

"I can't believe this; do you think the Vileplume followed us? Oh and we should check on the Pikachu!" Misty said, realizing that they too would have been affected.

"Aw nuts, yeah, let's go check on them." And with that, they left on their bikes. Upon arriving, they didn't find any Pikachu in the vicinity.

"Crud, lets look around, they shouldn't have gone too far." Ash started scouring the surrounding area. It wasn't long before the Pikachu were found. According to Ash's Pikachu, they awoke in a similar manner as the townsfolk.

"Pikachu, stay put, we'll come back before sunset and see if we've solved this thing by then. If not, we'll let you stay at our place." Ash and Misty then left, heading back towards town. A couple hours later, they reconnected with and .

", we received your test results and it is as I thought. The Vileplume have migrated east towards your location, according to the pheromone levels in the soil, you're only 25 miles east of the center of the new contamination zone. I'll fax you a copy of what the townsfolk can do to protect themselves….as well as to other nearby towns. As for the cause of all this I can only guess, which I don't intend to do without evidence. But to move a population as large as this, something must be repelling them from here…or attracting them there, possibly both."

"We're going to head back towards Stone town, doctor. I wish we could help but I don't suppose there's anything else we can do." Ash said feeling defeated.

"Hmm, quite. Well, I'll keep in contact with scientists in the area and see if we can't resolve this. Goodbye." The doctor then disconnected. It was still early enough in the day to make the journey back to Stone town, so the couple set out. The group of Pikachu took a detour through the forests intending to meet up where they normally would near Stone town. It was just turning to sunset when they arrived. Ash and Misty immediately went to meet the doctor first.

"Hey doc, have there been any new developments? Also, can you take a look at Misty? She's been feeling a bit out of it." Ash said.

"There hasn't been anything new, but let me take a look at your friend foremost." The doctor replied and lead them into his home. He looked Misty over head to toe with a raised eyebrow.

"Allow me to take a blood sample; it shouldn't be but a few moments before I can give you a diagnosis…" The doctor took a sample and walked out of the room. He was back in two minutes with a sheet of paper.

"Yes, according to these results…I think I've just solved two mysteries at once. Have you heard of menstrual synchronization? Then this may be a bit easier to understand…" The doctor explained the rest. Indeed the solution to both problems was apparently solved, or so they should find out by this time tomorrow if they stick to the new plan. Ash and Misty decided to meet up and bid farewell to Pikachu. They explained the situation to them.

"Heh, growing up just means the mysteries get even weirder sometimes, eh buddy? We'll see you later." Ash said waving goodbye, they would meet again in the near future as usual.

"We should take a cab back to Pallet, otherwise the Vileplume have more time to come back this way with their 'fun zone'. Not that it wasn't an interesting experience." Ash said. It wasn't but another hour or two before they were back at Delia's. It was nearly 10 pm by now.

"Oh man it feels good to be home…but I guess this is the hardest part of this particular adventure…" Ash said stopping at the door.

"It's ok Ash, it's your mother who cares about us both deeply." Misty said comforting him.

"Let's get inside." She said, opening the door.

"Ash, is that you?" Delia's voice called.

"Yeah mom, we've got a story for you. But is there anything to eat first? We're starved." With that, she prepared a hot meal for them. After they were done, the questioning started.

"Ok, now tell me what you kids have been up to; you don't usually come home this famished." She had already noticed the unusual signs.

"Yeah…we've got some big news first though." Ash started.

"I'm pregnant." Misty said, finishing for him.

"Already?" was Delia's response.

"Huh? What do you mean 'already?' Did you think it was going to happen sometime later?" Ash inquired, somewhat shocked by his mother's reaction.

"Well of course, I know you've been having sex for 3 months now. But I didn't think I'd be a grandmother this soon." She said with a concerned and thoughtful expression.

"How did you know?" Misty asked.

"I wasn't born yesterday, you kids. It's written all over your faces and even the way you behave around each other…didn't you guys take precautions? How often HAVE you been doing it?"

"Mom, those are pretty embarrassing things to be asking." Ash said looking down and turning a bit red.

"Misty, how long have you been pregnant?" She asked, ignoring Ash for the moment.

"The doctor said I was late into the first trimester."

"…Well like father like son, it doesn't take more than one time…Ash we have to talk about this now so that she's not pregnant again in 6 months time if you aren't planning on it."

"Ok." Was all Ash could say.

"Now, let's discuss your habits. How often are you two having sex?"

"Probably four or five times." Misty said.

"Well that's very enthusiastic of you kids. Try narrowing it down to a fifth of that."

"Once a day? That'll….be kind of hard to do." Ash said looking over to Misty nervously.

"What….you did mean 4-5 times a week….right Misty?" Delia asked.

"No…daily."

Delia stared for a moment, then widened her eyes.

"Right…I forget you kids probably have a lot of stamina from all that journeying" she said in monotone.

"And years of sexual tension." Misty added. Ash nodded in agreement.

"Right…what about pulling out?" Delia decided to move onto the next question.

"Hm…not…even once." Ash said after thinking for about half a second.

"You…kids..." Delia started, staring at them in astonishment.

"I never tried, and she wouldn't ever let me anyway." Ash said.

"What? What do you mean?" Misty asked.

"Misty, you always wrap your legs…"

"Oh…right…"

"Moving on…Misty, are you on the pill?" She asked next, trying not to think about the details.

"The one that makes you extremely susceptible to pregnancy? No." Misty said.

"So you're not trying to get pregnant? Makes me wonder why they haven't invented a pill to PREVENT pregnancy. I guess our society is too responsible in general, with kids like you being the exception. Tell me, how long have you kids been keeping this pregnancy a secret?"

"Secret? We haven't. We just found out yesterday." Ash said. Delia raised an eyebrow turning to Misty.

"Well…I thought I was sick a while ago but then this Vileplume business started and I thought it was just because of that." Misty explained.

"What Vileplume? Never mind. Didn't you notice…nearly 3 missing periods?" Delia asked incredulously.

"No but…I should have I guess. I was too preoccupied…"

"…Having sex five times a day, yes I suppose that would be the case." Delia finished Misty's sentence for her, facepalming with a sigh.

"But you're still a very well figured girl; didn't you notice a growing belly?" Delia asked.

"Yes, but I actually thought it was from all the…eating. So I just tried to exercise it off, I was surprised when the continuous biking from the last few days didn't make a difference. Then we found out." Misty replied with caution.

"…Is it the cravings making you overeat?" Delia asked, noticing the pause in Misty's response.

"No…it's just food like whipped cream, strawberries, chocolate…" Misty replied hesitantly.

"I'd call those cravings." Delia stated.

"I'd call them our bedroom OH…never mind." Ash started and stopped himself. Delia facepalmed again, there was now a slightly red mark in the shape of her hand on her face.

"Let me tell you kids, if you didn't get pregnant from the first time. There's a ONE HUNDRED percent chance you would be after 3 months of habits like those."

"Yeah, probably." Ash said without surprise.

"Ash, do you want her to be expecting again in 6 months?" Delia asked, starting to get puzzled by the young couple's attitude.

"Hmm, we don't know, it's only been a day so we haven't had time to discuss it."

"So…then you WERE trying to get pregnant this whole time?"

"Not particularly, we figured if it was going to happen, we'd be okay with it."

"I see, so you're not ignorant to your habits….just irresponsible on what it means to be parents."

"Yeah, I mean no…maybe." Ash replied.

"Kids are a big responsibility, Ash, Misty. I'll always be here to help you no matter what. But you can't approach this like a…a Pokémon competition."

"We know it'll be hard but…we're never going to give up. We haven't before and we won't now, especially not with something this serious." Misty said.

"Well, you're going to find out one way or another now. Misty, you already know my door is always open. You can even move in if you want to."

"I appreciate it Delia. Ash has practically been living at my house this whole time anyways. We'll talk about it."

"Of course...now what was it you mentioned about Vileplume?" Delia decided to change the subject, not that the other subject wouldn't be a daily concern now. Ash explained most of the story, starting with their intended journey to visit Pikachu.

"…and after the doctor did the blood test, he explained how like 'human females can synchronize their menstrual cycles because of pheromones,' Pokémon have a slightly different reaction to our pheromones. Apparently, Misty's pregnancy attracted the a few Vileplume towards her, and the rest just followed suit. We took a cab back here to distance ourselves as quickly as possible. We should be something like 100+ miles away from the center of the pheromone zone now so they shouldn't be any problems here. The whole thing should be over in like 5-6 days now anyways." Ash finished.

"So, could these Vileplume pheromones have been responsible for your…overly active lifestyle?" Delia asked.

"We actually asked that, turns out they're not. We're just like this naturally. The pregnancy doesn't even have to do with it. Though Misty should be even hornier than usual because of it."

"Ash, you can't say that to your mother!" Misty said giving Ash a stern look.

"Well, we've told her all the other details…" Ash said.

"…Yeah…" Misty said rethinking it.

"Well you kids are welcome to stay here tonight and any other night. And don't worry about the sex bothering me. I'll just take a shot of whisky when I want to sleep." Delia said, getting up.

"Thanks mom, don't worry we're not going to bother you. We don't need you turning into an alcoholic." Ash said also getting up to clean the dishes.

"If you're telling me not to drink, then at least keep it quiet if you do decide to 'bother me.' But for now, I'm taking two shots of your dad's high end favorite, one for the red mark probably on my face, and the other for some definite sleep." Delia fibbed a little, the second shot was for the sounds she fully expected to come from her son's room.

"Sure, mom."

Delia decided to sleep first. The young couple decided to crash here for the night and also went upstairs earlier than usual, tired from the travel. Ash rested his head on Misty's chest, listening to her heartbeat.

"Ash?"

"Your heartbeat reminds me of a certain time. Though I'm not sure when or what was happening. I think I was out cold and you rescued me. I think it was wet too."

Misty tried to think of the times she had helped rescue Ash's life. There certainly was more than one.

"I think I remember, it was that day we helped Lugia. I didn't have to think for a second about rescuing you, but you did have me worried when you didn't wake up right away. I almost had to give you CPR."

"Yeah, that's it. But I don't know why your heartbeat seems so familiar because of that." Ash pondered, still listening to her heart.

"Well…right before I came to get you, I realized that I was always going to have you in my heart. So maybe those feelings of mine reached you?"

"That's definitely what happened" Ash said, realizing the significance of that day. Aside from saving the world, he had connected on a new level with someone close to him. Misty lightly stroked his back and neck.

"Well, do you think we're going to manage staying quiet?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, I think I have an idea: we kiss a lot and breath through our noses." He smirked and took off his shirt.

* * *

There certainly is more to come, so stay tuned.

And for those of you wondering about "the pill," I took the liberty of interpreting the socio-political culture of Pokémon briefly and decided they're probably responsible enough to manage sexual activities in a different manner than most of our world. The world of Pokémon doesn't seem quite as crowded as our own, so why wouldn't they have a pill to help couples out? There's certainly a lot to think about with the differences between our universes.

-SSJ


	6. For Love

Welcome to the final chapter of the story. I hope you had as much fun reading it as I did coming up with it. The drawing I promised is also available at the following address, if it doesn't work for you, feel free to contact me (just remove the spaces and "dot" in the link). The scene it depicts is marked in the chapter with: ***

Link: theedeathmaster dot deviantart dot com /art/To-Rescue-Your-Princess-307259929

-SSJ

* * *

Morning came and Ash was the first one awake, or he thought he was for once.

"Morning honey." Misty said, proving his suspicion incorrect.

"Morning Misty. I gotta ask, how are you always awake before me?"

Misty moved her hips a little.

"Ooh, that feels great."

"Ash, you have morning wood…Every. Single. Morning. I've even brought you to orgasm before you woke up many times already, remember?"

"Heh, I suppose that's true." Ash replied. They started the rest of their morning slower than usual, finally having time to catch up on rest after their last adventure. It had been a couple days since they had come back to Pallet town. After breakfast, Ash decided now was the time.

"Misty, I know we sort of casually agreed to it, but I figured I should go ahead and do it properly." Ash said, getting down on one knee.

"Misty, will you marry me?" he said with an opened box in hand.

"Oh Ash! You already know the answer is yes and…wow that diamond is sparkly." Misty replied blushing from embarrassment.

"Oh, wait here a sec." She added and hurried back up to his room.

"Misty?"

"And this…is for you." Misty said bringing out a box of her own.

"Misty, you got me a ring already too?"

"Well of course, a diamond is a girl's best friend but this has a bit more sentimental value, go ahead."

Ash picked up the water droplet looking ring.

"This is…it looks like the cascade badge?"

"I've given those out plenty, and you were the first to win one from me. But this one is different you know."

"It looks a lot shinier, and dark blue."

"It's the kind I only give out once, for winning the gym leader's heart." Misty said with a smirk. "It's sapphire." She added.

"Wow…I can't believe you put so much thought into it. I only got the sparkliest thing I thought you would like…"

"Ash, you gave me a diamond, a big sparkly one. If it had been anything else you would've gotten socked."

"Oh, then I made the right call."

"Oh!" Misty yelped.

"What is it?" Ash said with a serious look.

"It's the baby, I felt her moving. She must like the diamond too…I can't believe we only found out about her two days ago. It's my own body and I find out this late!"

"I'm always admiring your body, and I didn't notice either." Ash added while walking over. He placed his ear over her uterus.

"I can hear the heartbeat already. You seem so sure it's a girl, what will we name her?"

"Hmm, I was thinking…" Misty started just as Delia came back from shopping, who immediately noticed the shining jewelry.

"Oh you kids are getting married! How lovely, I'm so going to enjoy planning the wedding!"

"Wait, you're not even the least bit surprised mom?"

"Ash, I started planning for this years ago, I even have the cake design with your names on it."

"Oh, wow." Ash sounded quite surprised.

"And I don't think your mother's a clairvoyant either." Misty said with a smile.

"Nope, just an observant mother." Delia replied.

"I know your kind too, you two got about 90% of your arguing done as kids. You'll be spending the rest of your days madly in love. It's funny how that works out." Delia added.

Ash got to thinking about their old arguing habits "You know, I kind of miss the old Misty" He said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Misty asked, confused.

"Don't get me wrong, I love you now of course, but I do kind of miss it when you chewed me out…that's weird right? I'm weird, sorry about that."

"Ash you stole and destroyed my bike you jerk, of course I was pissed at you all the time."

"Oh…yeah…"

"I'm just kiddinnnng." Misty said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I forgave that long before I got it back all repaired. Don't you remember why I was so sad when we separated that day?"

"Yeah, I was practically 10 years old forever, but I couldn't live without you for long."

"Don't worry though, I'll still whip you back into line when the need arises, it just hasn't come up that often…"

"Is that…embarrassment I hear in your voice, Misty?"

"No it's just-"

"Misty, you haven't become tame because of my dick have you?" Ash was already bracing as he finished the bold rhetorical sentence. However, the punch didn't come.

Misty was almost ready to be angry "Ash, you…"

"…No punch? I was totally expecting a punch. I was actually just testing to see if you would do it" He tried to cover up. "What's up?"

"You…you might be right" Misty said reluctantly.

"I…I'm what?"

"Ash, when you make a girl like me this happy, it's hard to punch you. And you've made me VERY happy."

"Ahem." Delia cleared her throat.

"Mom…OH CRAP, mom sorry I-"

"It's ok Ash, sweetie, I didn't need to hear all that but I do know that young lovers tend to forget their surroundings when they're with each other."

"Yeah, you still haven't said 'hi' to me." Brock said, materializing to the right.

"Brock? What did you get here?" Ash said turning to the sofa in the living room. Brock hadn't even been completely out of eyesight.

"…too soon." Brock said getting up.

"Anyways, congratulations you two, I heard the good news."

"Thanks, Brock. Is that why you came over?" Ash wondered, not having expected to see him today.

"No, actually since we haven't seen each other for a while now, I figured you two finally started doing it, or died. But I think your mother would've told me if it was the latter. So I just came over to confirm my suspicion, though unbeknownst to me you guys were already at the wedding plans!"

Delia headed toward the stairs "Misty, could I speak to you upstairs? I wouldn't dare to have planned the whole thing without some input from the bride to be."

Right as they disappeared up the stairs, Brock turned to his friend "Ash, you don't have many problems these days, but if you had ninety nine…"

"I wouldn't be one of them." Misty said ducking in and out of view on the staircase with a smile.

"Yeah, you're one lucky guy."

"Don't I know it."

Delia showed Misty some dress designs first followed by some wedding themes, locations, etc. "Don't think about it too hard now, honey. I know I'm overreacting and you've only just found out about the baby and been proposed to."

"I appreciate it very much, Delia." Misty replied honestly. "I couldn't imagine a better mother in law if I tried."

The two continued talking about the intricacies for a long time. Brock had already decided it was long overdue for him and Ash to hang out. They went out for a walk. "You know what we need to do? A bachelor's party. And I know just the guy." Brock led Ash to a familiar looking house.

"Isn't this Gary's place?" Ash questioned when they approached the home of his once upon a time rival.

"Yep, no one parties it up like he can, because Gary? He's our man."

"You just had to remind me of those cheerleaders."

Brock realized what he had just said "Hahaha! I think I might've become one unsuspectingly."

Someone opened the door before either could knock, it was Gary.

"How did you know we were here?" Ash wondered.

"Surveillance equipment. C'mon in, guys."

It was a house certainly worthy of belonging to someone with the last name 'Oak' in the town of Pallet. The guys had a seat in the living room. Gary then had a maid bring them some drinks.

"Well it's been over a year since we last met, what have you been up to? I heard about the accident, looks like you're doing better I hope?"

"Yeah it was rough but everything's all right now. Back to normal. What have you been up to?"

"Great to hear. Me? I'm back home for a couple weeks. Even a researcher's got to have a break, ya know? That paper on Masterball regulation certainly was more tiresome than I expected."

Brock raised an eyebrow "Masterball regulation?"

"Yeah. I figured a trainer who uses those things to capture Pokémon might have a harder time controlling them. So I did some research and ended up making a thesis out of it. Turns out the very few who have gotten and used their Masterballs have indeed had a tough time with their Pokémon. The Pokémon you defeat conventionally in battle and capture, listen to you most of the time because they've come to respect your power as a trainer first and foremost. But if you just throw a ball at them, they feel a lot more like slaves. It's a good thing they've only given these balls out as lottery prizes. Pokémon are partners, not prizes."

"Huh, you've certainly been busy. It's no wonder you've achieved Pokémon Master status yourself" Brock said, impressed.

"Oh please, that's a dream title used to get kids interested in Pokémon. Like they really needed to do that. Now they label those of us with 'significant accomplishments' with the same thing. It at least gives it some merit, unlike that silly notion that one had to catch every single Pokémon. I mean really."

"Yeah, I can't really even imagine it. Even when the legendary Articuno battled me on behalf of Noland, he had enough respect to ask Articuno first, he had no intention of keeping a free spirit like that."

"I knew you'd get it, Ash. Perhaps we are worthy of such titles if we acknowledge that we don't really need them. Though to be honest, I'm not just a Master, I've got a PhD."

"Not to mention back at the age of 15!" Brock added and the three of them shared a laugh.

"Well it's been nice catching up. But I'm guessing you guys had something specific in mind coming here."

"Actually, we're thinking of celebrating, and we know you're the guy to go to when it comes to parties" Brock said.

"Hah, those days are long behind me, but that doesn't mean I've forgotten everything about them. Hey, why don't we have a proper meal? We should talk it over dinner, how about you two meet me back here at 7:00?"

"Alright, thanks. We'll see you then" Ash said as he and Brock left. They invited the girls back home to join them but they opted to continue their planning, wedding fever had caught on. Ash and Brock revisited the Oak household after a few hours. They were greeted by the maid this time and lead into the dining room where food was just starting to be served.

"Great timing, the game just started too" Gary said motioning to the large flat television on the wall.

"Wow, you have a TV in the dining room?" Ash said with a pang of jealousy.

"Doesn't everyone? Well I usually prefer to eat in the living room for comfort, but I'm being hospitable here." They sat down and ate while watching the sporting event.

"So Ash, what kind of party did you have in mind? I can hook you up with anything from a night with the bros to an orgy."

"Really?"

"What do I look like, a gigolo? Hell no. But I can throw you a hell of a party."

"Nice, well I'm getting married and…"

"Ah, to Misty huh? Then this must be for a bachelor's party."

"How did you know who I was getting married to?"

"Who else would it be? I'm not blind, buddy. Though it sounds to me like you love birds were the last to find out."

"Well I was thinking of keeping it 'between the bros,' like you said…how about we catch a game and have a cookout here?" Ash suggested, having remembered the excitement of a good game after tonight's meal.

"Ash…you disappoint me. Don't think I won't shell out; if you want to watch a game, we'll go to the stadium. How about the 'Wraths vs the 'Toeds game?"

"Awesome."

"Consider it done. Meet me here tomorrow at 5:00. Oh and congratulations, looks like Misty certainly has good taste in rings there too."

"Thanks, Gary. We'll see you then." The two left and then Brock saw Ash off to his house and went to his own. Ash felt relief as he closed the door behind him. He could have his so called Bachelor's party without feeling guilty if it was just a football game. He headed up to his room to find Misty. She was lying in wait for him on the bed. The clock read 12:00 midnight.

"Misty, you're awake? How long have you been there?"

"Barely 10 minutes, actually. Your mom and I had quite a day. We just threw some ideas around but I came to the conclusion that I wanted the wedding to be relatively simple. We watched one of those romantic comedy's with a late dinner. It was already 9 pm before we realized we were starving."

Ash went to brush but kept the door open to keep talking. "That's nice. Brock and I had an interesting chat with Gary. Those two, of course, want to throw me a Bachelor's party, which I don't know if I could deny them. But we'll just be going to a football game. Big but not too crazy."

"Well I hope you guys have fun" Misty said with a satisfaction she only showed with a smile.

"Misty, when do you think we should have the big day?"

"Well you know two of my sisters are still at the gym, Violet just left for her extended trip and will be back in about 6 months. It's perfect timing with the baby, so I think we should have the wedding then after the baby is born."

"That sounds perfect. So what is Violet's extended trip all about?"

"She's made it a hobby to enter contests for cuteness with her Pokémon. Actually, all my sisters have some hobbies they like to indulge in once in a while. Usually they go by themselves or two at a time so that someone is still at the gym. I've done it sparsely too but most of my Pokémon became too strong eventually, so I don't really do it anymore. I'm sure they'll be thrilled to know I'm getting married. Actually I think they'll be super jealous."

Ash made it to bed in his boxers. "Yeah I'll bet. The youngest of the four is getting married and having a kid first. Try not to rub their faces in it too much."

"Oh I won't. Too much."

Ash put his arms around her under the comforters. "Well, looks like we're just going to bed naked right at the start now huh?"

"Ash, we always end up sleeping naked."

"I know, but taking your clothes off is half the fun."

"I know that too, but I didn't know if you'd be back while I was still awake, and it felt weird going to sleep with anything on after not having done that in so long."

"I know what you mean. These boxers are coming off now."

Ash did as he said and was now fully undressed as well. Misty felt his rock hard member on her backside practically begging for attention.

"Ash, you're always so eager aren't you?" Misty asked teasingly.

"So are you." Ash said, able to read the desire in her voice very well now. He hugged her backside, letting his warmth press against her. He then kissed her neck and didn't relent. Misty moaned while he gave her a mark. It was not as if anyone would be surprised to see the mark, but it was still rather embarrassing. Ash then found her jugular and began licking it. Misty found herself wanting to taste the mouth that was wrecking havoc with her senses.

"Mm, Ash…" Misty turned over and kissed him, mouth open. Their tongues immediately met and intertwined. She gave in and let him spread his saliva in her mouth. He separated to get on top.

"That was a wet one, I like those" Misty said, clearly wanting more.

"How's this position for tonight?" He asked, feeling dominant.

"I was going to request it. I want to feel your sweat and…"

"And?"

"Um, that would sound too perverted, even for me."

"Oh please, Misty, it's not like you can't tell me anything."

"I know, but it's still embarrassing to say" she said, flashing a bit red.

"You know I won't continue until you let me in" Ash said, teasing her entrance with his member while capitalizing on the pun.

"Ooh! Well if you're going to do that I don't have much choice. Ok Ash, I want to feel your sweat, I want to smell it, and I want to taste it too."

"Wow, that is perverted. Luckily, I'm just as much perverted as you." Ash said as he licked her across the cheek.

"Oh! Ash you're so…do it again."

Ash obliged but entered her simultaneously while doing so this time.

"Ahhhh!" Misty exhaled passionately. It was the first time she had felt something like this, her body quivered under Ash's.

"Oh, good enough to do that?" Ash asked, half surprised at her orgasmic reaction to his new initiative. He then proceeded to lick her from her breast to her jaw.

"Ah! Ash! I said I wanted to taste your sweat. You're even on top and I'm the one doing the sweating."

"Oh my bad, I guess I enjoy eating you up too much."

"There's no need to apologize, just get sweating!"

Ash started out slowly but then seriously began to set the pace. Misty would sweat enough underneath him, so he had to make sure he returned the favor. Misty knew he was trying to do all the work on his own for her sake but it was impossible for her own body to not react to his unrelenting force. Her legs guided his in rhythm and finally wrapped around him when she came a second time. Ash in response also erupted inside her, letting his inner essence flow inside her and his outer essence saturate around her. He then gently lay some of his weight on her.

"Ah, two rewards instead of one? I love it." Misty said with great satisfaction for both of his gifts. She proceeded to inhale, taste, and of course feel his outer essence.

"You know, Ash, I can't smell your other gift, but I can feel and taste it just right."

"Heh. Yeah. You're a pervert alright."

"And all the happier for it."

Ash was then about to roll over to his side but thought better of it, it would be cold there but it was perfectly warm right here.

"Feeling too used to my warmth huh? That's fine." Misty said after tracing his eyes, she then helped flip them so that she was on top. She then nuzzled into his comfortable warmth. She started to give him a hickey in return. Afterward he fell asleep with the biggest grin Misty had seen in a while. She smirked to herself before starting another love mark. The next morning, Ash woke up with a feeling of ecstasy.

"Oh damn that felt good, hogging all the action again Misty?" He asked before even opening his eyes. When his vision came into focus, he saw Misty atop of him, exhausted.

"Morning sleepyhead…sorry I'm a little impatient in the morning…so I just can't help myself" she managed between gasps.

"I feel like a tool. Literally."

"I'm sorry honey. I won't do it anymore." Misty replied with sad look. It would be difficult to restrain herself in the mornings.

"Huh, no one said you have to stop. It's the best damn job a tool can have."

"Oh, ok then!" She replied all too happily.

"Eh heh" Ash couldn't help but to chuckle too.

"I'll wake you up for it as well if you're not looking too tire. But I can't promise I won't sometimes try to be sneaky and get away with it for myself."

"That's all I can ask" Ash said as he helped lay Misty next to him. He proceeded to walk over to the bathroom to brush. Misty lay with her head on the side and eyeballed him on his way over.

"WhaaaAA? What the heck is all this?" Ash hollered.

"Is this a ra…Misty, how many hickies did you give me?"

"Hmm just that one when you were awake…and seven after you fell asleep."

"EIGHT?"

"Ehehe, I got a little into it so I couldn't help myself."

Ash peered back out the bathroom with a raised eyebrow to see Misty's smiling face.

'_Well I can't stay mad at that look_' he sighed.

"I'll just have to return the favor…" he said as he made his way back to bed.

"Oh!" Misty yelped at the sudden assault on her neck. The two came downstairs about an hour later.

"There you two are you won't believe wha….oh my, you guys have rashes!" Delia said as she noticed the red marks.

"Ash, you've got…11 bumps, and Misty, you've got 5, should we see a doctor?"

"No…it's not anything to be worried about" Ash said trying to sound innocent. The exchange had resulted in giving Misty four new marks but he ended up receiving three more himself.

Knowing the look on his face by now, Delia concluded that it wasn't something she had to think about much harder.

"Well, ok then. I'll whip you guys up some pancakes."

After breakfast, Misty planned to get Ash's input on the wedding ideas "Ash, if you don't mind, how about we iron out the more general things for the wedding. Like setting, style…"

"Yeah sure" Ash replied, they then spent a couple hours discussing how they wanted the wedding to be.

"I'll get my sister Daisy to help out with the details; she really likes planning girly things. Before we make anything final, we'll of course get your input as well."

"Sounds good, but don't worry too much about my opinion on napkin styles or anything that finely detailed. I'll defer to your preference."

"That's great, it's going to all be very girly, so be ready for that."

Ash stood up from the sofa and stretched. "No problem…looks like I should get ready for the game and head out soon."

"Ok, have fun." Misty said and waved him off. Her plan now was to call Daisy so that she and Delia could help plan the intricate details of the big event. Ash made it to Gary's to see Brock waiting at the door.

"Hey, guess you just got here too?" Ash asked Brock.

"Yeah, all set to cheer for the Poliwraths." Gary then opened the door, clearly adorned as a Politoeds fan.

"Nice, it's our Wraths and your Toeds, Gary. Misty's also a Toeds fan." Ash said.

"Good, I'll do twice the cheering then." Gary stated pointing his foam finger in the air. They left for the game in a limo.

"Wow, we're taking a limo to the game?" Ash stated with surprise.

"Of course, this is a bachelor's party after all" Gary said while taking a bottle of champagne out of the mini fridge.

"Nice" Brock replied, reaching for the glasses. The bottle was finished by the time they got to the stadium in downtown Viridian.

"They finished building the stadium just a couple years ago. The front row seats are actually comfortable" Gary stated, not really appearing as drunk as he probably was.

"Well lets go, kickoff is in fifteen minutes." He then opened the limo door. They made their way to their front row seats and settled down. Soon after kickoff, Gary was already suggesting more drinks. "Hey, I'm gonna grab us some beers, want something to eat too?"

"How about a giant pretzel for me" Ash requested.

"I'll just have the beer" Brock stated. Gary was back in a jiffy, which was surprising considering the size of the crowd.

"Alright, here you go gentlemen" Gary handed them their food and drinks.

"Wow, this is some high grade stuff" Brock said looking at the bottle.

"Yeah, imported from Unova. Those folk really know their brew. High alcohol content too….hey Ash, what's that? Don't tell me you've got chicken pox?" Gay asked pointing out the red spots on his neck.

"Oh…nothing" Ash tried to play it off.

"Hickies, obviously" Brock stated with just a glance.

"Oh, alright" Gary replied nonchalantly. Ash was stupefied by their responses "What…that's it?"

"Lovers, go figure" Gary stated while munching away at his popcorn while squinting up at the scoreboard. By halftime, Brock was showing his limitations with the second beer.

"HEY! You can't kick the ball to the other guy, he's on your way to the goal…stupid."

"I actually understood that, well it's no surprise you're upset, the Toeds are up by fourteen." Gary stated.

"You *hic* hold your alcohol pretty well, Gary" Ash stated, also feeling the effects of intoxication.

"By the time you notice I'm drunk, I'm actually five times as much so." Gary stated with a smug look that only a drunk could have. After the game ended, they stumbled their way back to the limo.

"Hah, sudden death overtime, I lurve it" Gary said.

"Only because *hic* your Topes won" Ash responded.

"Damn. I was hoping my Wrathies would do it…Bummmmmer" Brock said learning his head on the limo's roof. That was the last thing Ash remembered about the night; he woke up the next morning in his regular bed.

"You're awake." Misty said.

"You must be exhausted. You came back last night and said 'I'mma polisleep now' and then immediately proceeded to do so after hitting the bed."

"Wow, that was a crazy night. How was yours?"

"Delia, Daisy, and I made some great progress. I'm glad we're not complicating things so there's not too much to fuss over."

"Hmm, and the date's all set?" Ash wondered half ready to sleep some more.

"Yeah, Just about six months from now."

About an hour later, after their regular 'exercise,' they made their way downstairs. After breakfast, the phone rang as if it had been waiting for them to finish.

"Hello? Ash? This is Dr. Klein, I've got some interesting news that you and Misty may be interested in hearing. If you could grab a video phone and call me back, I'll show you some results of the further testing I've done."

"Oh, ok, we'll call you in about ten minutes from Professor Oak's place."

"Who was that?" Misty asked while in middle of cleaning up.

"Dr. Klein, he said he has some news and results to show us, let's head to Professor Oak's." They headed out and a few minutes later they were at the lab.

The old professor greeted them. "Good to see you kids drop by; I heard that you were expecting Misty, congratulations"

"Thanks, professor" Misty said while looking over at all the shiny new equipment."Wow, this new research stuff sure looks interesting."

"Oh, it is, I ordered it to study Pokémon pheromone effects. It's basically the latest science craze. Ah here's the old vidphone, help yourselves."

They dialed .

"Oh hello again Ash, Misty."

"Something new come up doc?" Ash resumed their last conversation.

"Oh um, yes. Well you see I've done some further testing with the pheromones and determined some things about its properties…"

"What kinds of things?" Misty asked, all of a sudden intrigued. It was not too long ago that she, Ash, and a whole town had felt what the pheromones were capable of.

"Well you see, the pheromones affected the behavior of those townsfolk and yourselves quite interestingly, so I did some data collecting and testing. It turns out that older adults displayed rather erratic or violent behavior. Some were sexually active too but in smaller numbers, but some younger adults displayed mostly sexual tendencies as opposed to random or violent acts, barring you consider sex as non-random."

"That explains those bumps and bruises, and I do recall those that looked younger to be less beaten up" Misty pondered.

"Now the main reason I called you is because you two were a special case. It seems that while those younger adults continued to be overly sexually active for a few more days, or at least had the desire to be, you two are different."

"How so?" Both of them asked into the screen.

"Well, you're not affected by it in the same way, in fact, you were only affected consistently by it for the duration of the exposure."

"That's kind of surprising" Ash said.

"Really? How so?" The doctor inquired.

Ash responded. "Well, we've been having lots and lots, and I mean LOTS of sex. I thought it might've had something to do with those pheromones."

"I see, well it appears that you two had those tendencies to begin with. I confirmed with further bloodwork from the sample Misty gave me, that she'll likely experience bouts of extreme, that is to say more than usual, sexual desire when she is ovulating. I concluded that this is because she was pregnant already when she was initially exposed, and it appears to have adapted to her cycles in that such manner. So be careful whenever that time of month comes around."

"Guess we're just a couple of horny kids then, thanks for the update doc, at least we know for certain what's going on now."

"Goodbye, and good luck with parenting." The doctor then hung up.

"Huh, I guess we are." Misty said in agreement with Ash. The next six months went by fast, the plan had come together smoothly with help from Delia who had planned a lot, and Daisy who handled most of the logistics. Immediate family and close friends were invited including May, Max, Dawn, Iris and a number of other people with whom Ash had developed a bond with, Cilan was handling all the food of course. Some friends of his mom and townsfolk of Pallet town were also invited. Misty had a healthy delivery only five days before the wedding. Misty had planned to name the baby after Ash while he had insisted that she also be a part of it, and so their daughter was named Ashley. Misty recalled Ash's face upon meeting their daughter seconds after she was born.

"She's really happy to see you, Ash." Ashley had stopped crying when he met her face to face. Misty and Ash felt it then, they knew he would be the best kind of father a girl could hope to have. He was falling in love all over again. Ashley acknowledged her own mother too with a hand reaching for her cheek. Misty too would be the best mother she could be, she had a great role model in Delia.

It was only about an hour before the ceremony now and Misty's sisters helped her out with preparations.

"Wow, how is like, our youngest baby sister getting married and having kids before us? And with the boy she met way back when, it's like a childhood romance come to fruition" Violet said looking at Misty in her wedding dress.

"I know, it's so romantic and adorable. I'm way too jealous" Lily added. Misty's three sisters helped her with final makeup and the dress.

"He's been so attentive with Ashley too, and agreeing to this super girly wedding? Misty you married the perfect man, I think I'm in love with him" Lily stated.

"Me too" the other two sisters said simultaneously.

"Do you think he would agree to a 5-way with us all?" Violet whispered. Misty turned her head slightly to give a friendly smile. That smile was the cue that meant death was imminent.

"I'm just joking, mostly, of course!" Violet apologized. Misty was just about to stand up and…

Brock just then poked his head in "Hey, can I come in?"

"Ew, get out, no boys allowed, this is the girls tent!" Lily answered.

Misty saw him in the mirror. "Oh its fine, that's Brock, don't you remember?" Misty replied motioning for Brock to come in.

"Wow, you look stunning. Nice hair coloring too." He replied. After a couple of minutes, the touch ups were done and Misty was all ready.

"You know, I wasn't there when they met, but it doesn't feel weird that this day has finally come because they were practically married since the day they met. They certainly were by the time I joined up."

"That's true, when they came to our gym together, it was totally obvious they had a thing for each other." Daisy added in agreement.

"All right you guys, I'm just going to take care of a couple things, why don't you go into the main hall" Misty said and then they left. However, two new guests were just arriving.

"I'm telling you these readings have got to be off, this is a wedding goddam…oh wait, there's no mistaking that signature; it's definitely someone in here."

"Who are you?" Misty asked the two new arrivals to her tent.

* * *

"Hey Ash, finally getting married huh?" James asked.

"Yeah, I'm glad you and Jessie finally left Team Rocket, by the way. You're much better off caring for Pokémon with your level of emotional bravado."

"Yeah, we knew deep down that Giovanni was no good. Welcome to the married couple's club, kid, it's not super easy, but it's super worth it."

"I still remember how Meowth looked in that ring bearer's outfit at your wedding. Classic."

"Hey Ash, Misty's not in her tent" Brock came over and told him.

"What?"

"Ash, get over here" Gary suddenly called from the entrance to the hall. Brock and James followed, along with Jessie and Meowth.

"Hey, what's going on?" Jessie asked.

"I saw a couple of goons that looked like they were wearing Team Rocket uniforms drive off with Misty."

"Oh, no freaking way in hell. I'm getting my gloves." Ash said, he made sure Ashley was still safe with Delia and made off for his room. Luckily they had decided to have the event in the open field just by his house. He ran up stairs and found what he was looking for. He grabbed his old green gloves and his original hat. There was little time to waste in changing completely, so he grabbed a dark coat to wear over his shirt and tie. It wasn't the spiffiest looks, but time was of the essence. If Team Rocket was going to interfere on this day, he was going to go all out, and that included calling some old friends.

Giovanni sat in his chair and had the grunts summon the latest arrival over. "Hmm, so this is the girl who was initially exposed to the pheromones. Interesting. I want those experiments under way stat, but she does look familiar…what did you say her name was?"

"According to the database, she's Misty" the executive replied. Misty stood there expectant that Ash would come to her rescue, but she listened to the thugs to keep wary of the situation, and it didn't sound like anything she wanted to be a part of.

"…No, she's not…'Kasumi'…"

"Yes, she's Misty 'Kasumi,' once a temporary gym leader of Cerulean city. But…how did you kno-"

"You kidnapped Misty 'Kasumi?' You fucking idiot. She's an acquaintance of the Pokémon Master Ash 'Satoshi' Ketchum." Misty was shocked by his reaction; indeed Ash was famous for his accomplishments, but the very reminder of him made the Rocket boss curse with frustration. She certainly was getting married to the right man. Just then, the wall on the far side of the room exploded. Giovanni cursed once more.

* * *

Ash first contacted the caretaker for his number one heavy hitter. "Hey Liza, it's Ash, listen I need to request Charizard's aid immediately, if you're in the area…you are? Perfect…"

While Liza made haste to bring over Charizard, Ash also went over to Professor Oak's to recruit his now evolved Venusaur. Bulbasaur had been kept as groundskeeper and sheriff for the Pokémon under Professor Oak's care. Eventually this duty came to the point where Bulbasaur decided he was ready to evolve since duty called. Now the ultimate bodyguard would come to his old friend's aid.

"…So Venusaur, will you help me get Misty back?"

"Saur" Venusaur replied, a determined 'Yes.'

Next up was the Squirtle Squad. Ash's friend was now a Blastoise with a resounding mob boss like aura about him. Fortunately, it was mostly for show and he still retained the charming personality same as the old Squirtle he once was. The fashion statement was sunglasses as usual, the squad now included Wartortles as well, so it was open to all evolutions of Squirtle as long as they had the right attitude and style.

Blastoise greeted the familiar face by taking his glasses off and yelling a deafening "Blast!"

"Hey Blastoise, yeah you still have the biggest lungs of the group. I actually need your help old buddy…" And with no actual convincing required, Blastoise was on the job. Now Ash and his two pals went to meet up with Liza. On Charizard's back was another friend.

"Pikachu! I'm glad you could make it as well" Ash exclaimed, it was just like old times.

"Thanks for bringing Charizard over, Liza, especially on short notice."

"Hey Ash, you sounded real concerned, so with directions from Charizard, I dropped by and picked up your electric friend who I knew would be eager to help out as well. I'll be around Viridian city, just call me up whenever." Liza said and took off on her collapsible bike.

"Good to see you old friend" Ash told Charizard who responded with a familiar friendly roar. Now that the team was together, Ash was confident he would dismantle Team Rocket's oppressive establishment and bring back Misty. He was just about to head off when a sleek sports car pulled up alongside him.

Gary rolled the window down. "Ash, we decided to scout out the location where they've probably gone, figures it's a remote location just on outside of Viridian city. I knew there was something fishy about that location when it was constructed so I've always had my eye on it. We've got a plan to put into motion man, get in." Ash hopped in at once and was surprised to see the plan included Brock as well as Jessie and James.

"Hey, you guys a part of this plan too?"

"You bet, we're going to make them sorry they were ever evil" Brock responded.

"Yeah, maybe we'll finally show Giovanni a thing or two." James stated with his eyes full of fire.

"So, what's the plan?" Ash asked.

"It's not too complicated, Brock, show him the satellite imagery." Gary said over his shoulder.

* * *

"Charizard, use fire blast!" Ash commanded and Charizard followed through. Ash walked through the debris and could hear Giovanni still talking...cursing. Charizard knew there was talking to be done so he decided find a comfortable looking chair and a box for his legs and catch up on some reading in the meanwhile, he blew away the debris on his flight inward. The lighting wasn't terribly great, fortunately he had his tail.***

"M-Master Ketchum, how did you get here so fast? Nevermind, I sincerely apologize for this mix up, we'll of course relinquish your lovely wife to be." Giovanni seemed to surrender immediately.

"What? Just like that? I'm going to take care of him, boss!" the silly executive proclaimed and proceeded to send out his Pokémon. It didn't get to form fully before Blastoise came up from behind Ash and took the initiative: he shot a fully pressurized water gun. The Ekans formed already unconscious, hitting the other side of the room.

"Oh…shit." was all the executive could say.

"Miss Misty, you're free to go of course. Please excuse my subordinate, he clearly doesn't know any better." Giovanni said, motioning for her to join her savior.

"Yeah, I knew my Ash would come for me." she stated and turned to leave.

"I see, is that why you were so calm?" Giovanni wondered.

"That's part of it. I knew he would so I decided to be rational and went along with your henchmen. Ruining this dress would be unacceptable." Misty stated.

"Your trust is clearly well placed. But Master Ketchum, you must tell me how you made it here so fast. Even I have a hard time believing that you alone could command a force strong enough to decimate all the defenses at my headquarters."

"Oh it's not too complicated…with the right resources." Ash started. The plan Gary explained really went off without a hitch. Jessie and James still had their old clearance cards which allowed Ash to move through doors without going through silly mazes and teleportation pads or relying on Charizard to simply blast through every wall in the huge complex. Gary, along with Brock kept the other executives busy while Jessie and James dealt with the hoard of grunts coming to check out the commotion. Any who came in Ash's path either recognized him and fled or were decimated by Blastoise and Charizard.

"I see…well if there isn't anything else then you are of course free to leave out…of the hole you've made."

Meanwhile, Gary was attacking the so called front door to the facility. Arcanine was attacking and decimating forces with little effort while Venusaur guarded Gary, Jessie and James. Gary waited on James to finish gaining access to the server.

"Luckily these things are the same as ever, I just need to use the new keycard you got from the knocked out executive and…wala, access granted."

"Great, now we've just gotta find a good spot to put this discrete monitoring program in." Gary worked on doing just that. Elsewhere, Brock and Steelix were having an offensive front of their own. Their concentration was letting test subjects, that is to say caged Pokémon, out; and defeating anyone in the way. The plan was going smoothly, as Team Rocket proved to be of little challenge having been caught off guard. Seemingly out of nowhere, a fireblast hit Steelix in the back.

"Steelix! Are you okay?" Brock yelled, looking for the attacker now. The Magmar and its user, a woman in black approached from their backside.

"Ok Magmar, finish it off with another one!" The Rocket member dressed in black called. The Magmar obeyed but Steelix had enough time between attacks to manage to dodge.

"Steelix, use Rock blast!" Steelix had become a bit unconventional in his attacks to catch foes off guard, and rock blast was no exception. Steelix hit the ground with its tail and sent rocks flying at Magmar, a number of them made impact and sent the Pokémon toppling.

"Hey, that's more like rock throw…grrr, Magmar, return." The member then readied another Pokéball but didn't get the chance to use it as Venusaur hit the member with a vine whip, knocking her out.

"Thanks Venusaur, it's about time we got going, return Steelix." Brock recalled his Pokémon and made off for the rendezvous point. Back at the main building, Ash was continuing to grill the Rocket boss.

"Not so fast, Giovanni. What are you up to kidnapping Misty in the first place?"

"I did hear the guys who took me mention something about pheromones…" Misty recalled.

"Oh, well we at Team Rocket also learned of the phenomenon that took place a number of months ago. We knew we would be able to get some serious research done if we came across the unique exposee, that's to say you, Miss Misty."

"That's bullshit. What are you really up to? How did you even find her?" Ash called him out, there were much more brutal ways to describe the 'research' Giovanni mentioned.

"We found her in a way similar to how the Vileplume and Bellossom detected her, but with more sensitive equipment. We were researching possible ways to implement this as a control method. Well, that was our prospect anyways. We only know as much as any old researcher out there right now, but our ambitions have always been-"

"Evil. You're a slaver, plain and simple." Ash finished for him.

"Please, Master Ketchum, we both know the world is only filled with shades of gray."

"In that case, you're the darkest shade. Well, I'm out of here, let's go Misty, we've got plans." Misty went along with Ash and they turned to leave.

'_That's it? Does he really intend to turn his back on his back on me? I'll teach him to take me for a harmless suck up.' _Giovanni thought and signaled his executive. The executive had used a revive and potion on his Ekans and sent it towards their target. Charizard may have been relaxing, but his eyesight had yet to fail him. He sent a wave of ember to block Ekans, and to remind the rest of them that he was still there.

'_Damn, why doesn't he just outright destroy us right now?'_ Giovanni thought, growing even more frustrated. Then it occurred to him that attacking someone this powerful would be suicide and called his lackey off from engaging further. The Charizard alone was a monster capable of defeating a Blastoise after a hydropump to the face, all while in its infancy as a final evolution.

"Ash, why didn't you just destroy them?" Misty asked outright.

"Gary's idea, while they're creating the distraction and such to occupy their forces, they're also going to plant a bug in their systems. If I destroy them, there's nothing to stop them from rebuilding elsewhere or getting out of jail. But this way law enforcement can know what they're doing at all times."

"That's a good idea, especially for a syndicate as large as them."

"I'm sure Giovanni would suspect something though, so Pikachu…ah there he is now." Pikachu caught up with them just then, coming from the same direction.

"Oh, I didn't even notice him back there" Misty said, surprised.

"He stayed just to give Giovanni a present, just to dissuade him from thinking that we were up to something else." Ash said. Giovanni sat in his chair, the now so called electric chair. '_Damn, I knew that wasn't going to just let me go.'_

"Executive?" he called out.

"…Yes sir?" he answered, also a blackened char on the ground.

"I hope you're ready for a demotion. Just know that you never fuck with a Master, if you don't learn anything else..."

"Yes sir…"

Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and Charizard met up with the rest of the team right on time.

"Grunts and executives alike thrashed, buildings smashed, and bug planted. Good to see you back too, Misty." Brock said. Gary and Venusaur stepped forward then.

"Hey Ash, great Venusaur you've got here, he had my back like a true pro.

"Saur" Venusaur said with pride. Charizard noted this and took another look back at the building he was just at. It wasn't too out of range he thought and shot a larger, more intense fire blast back in that direction.

"Whoa, what's up Charizard?" Ash asked, startled by Charizard's sudden attack. He then saw where the attack was headed. The executive got the first aid and bandaged himself up, "hey boss, do you think we could've taken that Charizard out with our combined forces?" The fire blast then went above their heads, melting through the front wall and exiting out the back, showcasing that Charizard had held back the temperature for the initial blast.

"We wouldn't have stood a chance." Giovanni said while looking at the destruction laid out before him. "Do you think we should stop pursuing this line of work?" Giovanni asked out of the blue.

"Sir?"

"I mean we've been doing this type of…'evil' stuff as Ketchum put it, for a long time."

"Don't we do it because it's fun?"

"We did, but when we lose every time like this…isn't there a better way? We could…"

"…do research like the legitimate scientists?" The executive finished for him.

"Perhaps." Giovanni pondered this new line of thought further; perhaps it was possible to not be so 'evil' but still get things done. Meanwhile, Ash and company had just made it back to the wedding. The whole ordeal hadn't taken more than a few short hours, it was almost evening.

"You know, you didn't even compliment my dress Ash…"

"Oh, I haven't actually seen it."

"Huh?"

"I've only seen you in my peripheral vision; I don't want to see you in it before the actual wedding."

"Oh, and here I thought I had something on my face this whole time. Well I'll go and quickly refreshen up for the wedding. I guess we can try starting it all over again in about fifteen minutes."

"Alright, I'll go tell everyone." Ash then took off to tell his mom. He found her with someone familiar.

"Dad? When did you get here?"

"Shortly after you left. Your mother told me that this was your special day, I was late for the official time but looks like you've been busy. Not to worry, I've been getting to meet my granddaughter here."

"Yeah I took a short trip is actually, long story. Hey can you guys tell everyone that we can go ahead with the ceremony in about fifteen minutes?"

"Sure, honey. Everyone went to Gary's place to relax in the meantime. I'll just give his house a quick call." Delia responded. The call wasn't necessary, Gary brought everyone over himself shortly, figuring that the wedding was back on track for immediately.

"Oh good work, Gary, I see that you've become quite a reliable young man." Mr. Ketchum spoke.

"Good to see you here sir, I assume everything is set to proceed as planned now?"

Mr. Ketchum confirmed that and shortly thereafter the music started for the ceremony. Misty walked down the aisle in her stunning dress that Ash now was able to appreciate. She stood before him now with a smile befitting a rescued princess.

"Ash, do you take Misty to be your wife?" Brock asked.

"Yes I do."

"Misty, do you take Ash to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Then by the power invested in me by the People's Association of Kanto, I proclaim you married, you may kiss and do other sexy things." And they did just that, Ash took her in his arms and brought her down into a tongue filled kiss.

"By other sexy things, I meant elsewhere." Brock clarified. Ash set Misty upright and they ran down the aisle getting hit by various confetti and rice. Gary had set them up with a nice limo even more exquisite than the one they used for the bachelor's party.

"So good wife of mine, to where do we proceed?"

"Oh I don't actually know, your mom and my sister planned this part out themselves. I guess only the driver knows." It wasn't long before they came to their destination in Vermillion city.

"Here are your tickets." The driver passed them two tickets to the super luxury cruise line aboard the S.S. Stargazer. The trip was for three days, time enough for them to enjoy each other but not too long away from Ashley who could have time with her grandparents for now.

"Awesome, let's get going!" They boarded and asked for directions to their room.

"Oh, you two are headed for the penthouse suite, top deck." The suite was bound to be loaded with every amenity one could want, enough to spoil them silly, so they decided to stroll around the ship a bit before going there. The ship departed and they got a nice view of the setting sun, a nice end to an otherwise wild day. The sun was already going down and Ash looked over at his brimmingly happy new wife.

"You're hair looks beautiful like that, with the red on the bottom." Ash complimented.

"That's sweet of you; Lily came up with the idea though."

Darkness came quickly but the lights around them kept things lively. A young boy came into Ash's view on his right. The kid seemed to be looking in the other direction quite thoughtfully.

"What's up kid?" Ash inquired.

"How do women get babies in them?" The kid asked, he had been looking at a couple dancing, the lady was obviously pregnant. "I mean really, how do you get it in there? Does it grow randomly?"

"Well the husband helps her, so it isn't random." Ash answered.

"How do you do it?" The kid questioned further.

"Well, it starts with this…" Ash said, he put his arm on Misty who had been listening to the conversation, and leaned her in for a kiss.

"Ash…"

The kid looked at them now in further interest, "I've seen adults do that a lot, but what happens to make the baby? Kissing couldn't possibly be…"

"Well, you just…" Ash then put his hand on her lower leg and moved it up, and then grabbed her ass.

Misty yelped "Ash, you can't do that in front of a kid!"

The kid then had an epiphany, "hmm I think I know where this is going."

"Really?" Both Misty and Ash replied with surprise.

"Well sort of, I saw my parents do some of _that _stuff before. Thanks for the lesson."

"Err, no problem. But there's some details you're missing…ask your parents for the rest." Ash responded hesitantly.

"Ok" the kid said and went off to interrogate his parents.

"That's one insightful kid." Misty said.

"Hmm, but now I'm all after that ass grabbing." Ash said, hugging Misty closer from behind.

"We should…get to our room now." Misty said and grabbed his hand to lead them up the elevator. Ash didn't waste any time carrying his wife to bed.

"You're eager Ash Ketchum, but could you possibly be as eager as I am? Getting rescued by a dashing knight is the number one turn on you know." And Misty meant every word of it, she felt herself getting hotter and more turned on despite the breeze coming in from the open roof. She was still in her wedding dress, it wasn't uncomfortable but she couldn't wait to see the look on Ash's face when he saw the undercarriage. Ash was about to pull down her top to reveal her swollen mammaries, but hesitated.

"What's wrong?" Misty asked when she saw him stop short with his hand.

"It's just that…it seems weird to pull down your top in that dress. I mean you look so elegant, I feel like a lecher." Ash said feeling uneasy. Misty then proceeded to take his hand and help him do it.

"There, now I command you to ravish me." And Ash proceeded to do so. He held his right hand to her back to push more of her breast into his mouth. He tasted some of the milk he had grown used to for a few months now. Ever since she had started lactating, Ash had become more addicted to her breasts. Misty had warned him to not suck her too dry like he usually did, when the baby was born; fortunately the honeymoon night was exempt. Ash broke off after a couple minutes.

"Ah, that was refreshing."

"You seem like a big baby when you get to doing that you know."

"Have you tried this stuff? It's great." Ash then gave her a wet kiss, so she could get a taste. It wasn't bad.

"Now how about you go down there? I want to see the look on your face when you see what I've got." Ash then lifted her dress up and saw what she meant. Some sexy white lingerie lined her lower body. Misty pulled more of the dress up to get a look at his face, he was staring like a kid at a candy store, unsure of what to buy. From what Ash could see, he wouldn't have to work very hard to get her off. He proceeded forth to bury his face in her vagina. The sudden warmth of his face made her bend backward with an "Ah!"

Ash pushed the decorated white panty aside with his face and proceeded to lick the soft content underneath. Misty cried out in pleasure. He only worked on her lips and clit for a minute before she stopped him and begged to return the favor.

"If you insist, ma'am." Ash responded. Misty then switched place with him, luckily the bed was long enough to fit them both vertically and she decided to lay on her belly while she worked with her arms and neck. She took his pants and boxers off and threw them onto a nearby chair. Before going for the obvious, she thought to try a different approach. She went straight for his testicles with her mouth.

"Whoa, that's new. Is that not uncomfortable for you?" Ash asked. She separated but only to speak. "Of course not, my favorite is your penis like I've said before but I know what's making all my babies is right here, so I thought I'd give some appreciation." After a while of massaging and licking, which felt pretty good and served to harden his member some more, she decided to give attention to her most favorite of organs. She gave his foreskin a quick coating of saliva before using her tongue to go between it and his head. She moved in a circle around his circumference but never actually putting it in her mouth.

"Aw Misty, are you going to just tease me?" Ash wondered out loud. Misty smirked upon hearing this. "Teasing you is half the fun…" she trailed off but she was at her limit too, it had been five days of no sex since Ashley was born. While Misty had opted for a caesarean instead of going through labor, it still took a little while for her body to recover. Even with the great meds they gave her; they agreed to holding off on the sex not only for recovery reasons but because it would make this night all the much more impactful when they started again. They had kissed a lot but stopped themselves because it was always easy to see where that would end up if they were alone. There had been a couple of close calls but right now that didn't matter. Right now she was still fully clothed with the exception of her top. Misty gave one long sweet kiss to his head with a "mmmmwah" and laid on the bed, exchanging places with Ash once more.

"You know after treatment that lovely, I'm obliged to impregnate you again. Immediately." Ash joked.

"Oh, then why don't you just try me?" Misty provoked him with a pose with both of her legs together and bent at the knees like a perched mermaid. She touched the side of her thigh with her hand flat and slowly moved her way up to under her bottom and rubbed it. Ash would be lying to himself completely right now if he denied wanting to do it with her in that dress. He was now on top of her, he kissed her while he made his way through under her dress without breaking eye contact. His hands found her panties and only pushed them to the side once more to enter her with his very hard member. Misty felt tighter than usual but wetter too. It was no wonder she had opted for a caesarian, a safer and less painful option with modern healthcare, sex wouldn't be the same otherwise. But perverted reasoning aside, Ash could see from her face that she was in fact, very satisfied with his entry. She was gasping for air; he always did enjoy making her orgasm with just that. It would be too easy to just throttle her now but he decided to give another position a try. He moved over and stood them both up without much effort, and started moving her up and down. Now with gravity helping move her fluids down, Ash could feel how wet she was as they covered his entire package.

Ash used his other hand to support her lower back, leaving only his left arm to move her bottom. Misty couldn't believe how much more strength he had acquired since their first time in the shower. Ash had slowed the pace down a bit, perhaps it was getting too much for him? Ash didn't stop however, even though the pace got even slower. Torture slow now. Misty's growing appetite for more caused her to become even wetter, which is exactly what Ash was going for. When it seemed perfect, he pumped into her only once while pulling her down. What he didn't expect was her tightening up so instantaneously with a death grip, this caused him to explode first. Misty's body had responded before her senses picked up on what Ash had done. She felt his semen splash into her deep inside. Her extreme wetness had helped him squeeze all of his length in at once, stretching her as far as she could go. Needless to say, she also reached her climax.

When Ash finished the longest orgasm he had ever had, having held back for so many days, he could still feel Misty still on hers. This was the plan having given her the better feeling position. He could thrust all he wanted without breaking her back like he would've before on the bed. Knowing Misty, he thought, she wouldn't really mind that either really. Misty finally descended from her peak, still twitching and gasping. She had definitely shattered her old record.

"That's right baby, drink up all my sperm."

"That kind of dirty talk turned me on even more. Now I think I need more of my thirst 'quenched,' honey."

"Absolutely. Let's see if I can't help you break your new record as well. Your back seems exceptionally strong as of late, think you'll withstand some serious power on the bed?"

"Oh yes." Misty smiled at the prospect. Ash then laid her down and started power round three. There were more than just a couple records broken that night.

* * *

Ten years later…

"So yeah she found out she was pregnant again the next day. Didn't think it would actually happen but that's life." Ash commented. He was talking to Brock at a get together they were having at his mother's house. Tomorrow Ashley would be setting out for her own Pokémon adventure.

"Five days, the perfect time and disguise for the return of ovulation. Dr. Klein explained that it was probably a side effect from the pheromones. It was a little too late for that information but it didn't really matter much." Misty explained.

Ash looked at Misty who was just happy, neither of them had any regrets despite the surprises in their lives. "Turns out a woman is usually most fertile after giving birth anyways, and the fact that we've got such high libidos to begin with, it was a perfect combo for making a kid."

"We wanted to listen to the doctor's advice on being careful but, well we didn't expect a second child so soon regardless and then our third later on…" Misty trailed off. Just then Delia popped in.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Brock and Suzy are thinking of having a kid now. We're just filling him in on…well I guess everything related to the topic." Ash answered.

He continued. "We don't have any regrets with the four kids we have, but that's also due in part to the fact that we can afford as many as we want. If you can't, you shouldn't have so much reckless sex."

Brock acknowledged this. "Yeah good point. Otherwise it wouldn't be a good life for either the kid or the parents. Though we'd be fine if we decided to have a large family. Good pay is one of the benefits of being a member of the Elite Four. By the way you two…how many kids are you planning on having? It's like you're playing with human life with as many as you've got."

"Five or six at most. It's the most names I can remember easily." Ash joked, but he did think those were the right numbers for him and Misty. She nudged him a little "That's terrible, I'd remember all our kids' names, even if we had a hundred."

Her sisters and Suzy came over to steal her and Delia away for some girl talk. Ash and Brock decided to catch some air outside.

"You know you never gave me _all_ the details of that night. How epic was it?" Brock wondered, his interest was piqued at the mention of pheromone side effects.

"We ended up doing it in the shower, leaning on the balcony, even tried to get on top of the roof since it was open at the time. We had to climb on top of the bed and wall jump but we didn't even make it that far…I started climbing first but then she started tickling me and well yeah the bed is where we spent the rest of the night. As for the state of the bed, well let's just say that's when the staff started calling us 'sex masters.' We got used to that."

"How many times do you guys do it regularly anyways?" Brock inquired.

"Hmm, only three daily..."

"What in the world? Isn't that dangerous? I recall your mother calling you 'super viral' or something. And how the hell do you last three times a day?"

"Pullout method, it works when we're on the same wavelength. As for lasting…well you haven't heard what happens on ovulation days…"

"Uh…" Brock was dumbfounded, what else was there?

"The number quadruples."

"Whaaaa…?"

"Twelve, Brock. We do it twelve times."

Brock just stared at him like a statue.

"If I'm a master, then she's the queen on those days. Do you know-" he was cut off by Brock who was shaking him.

"What the hell? HOW? HOW?...what?"

"I don't really mind all that much actually…she doesn't make me do it. She just gives me a look I can't ever resist." He imagined her guilty, pleading looks. She managed to beg him without using words. That time of the month was definitely something else for them. "Even if she gave me that look a hundred times, I'd do it with her that much."

"Hold on, three and twelve times…how many did you go the wedding night?"

"Oh, eighteen."

"ARE YOU EVEN HUMAN?" Brock yelled at him.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" Misty joined in just then. Brock got on the ground and prayed at her feet.

"Please won't her majesty show mercy, I didn't mean to pry!" He begged for forgiveness.

"Huh?" Was Misty's confused response. Suzy then came up behind her and saw him. "What are you doing?"

Brock was still looking down but recognized the voice. "Uhhhh…."

Eventually he managed to look enough like a goof in trying to explain that the two ladies gave up and went back inside.

"…So I'm guessing the remaining two pregnancies were your fault?" Brock asked. He had made a couple of unintended creampies of his own early on with Suzy but fortunately for them, they didn't have any unforeseen consequences.

"Hah!" Ash laughed, which Brock found strange. "What's so funny?"

Misty then rejoined them after convincing Suzy that Brock was just being an idiot like usual which Suzy bought from her. Ash continued laughing. Misty too had heard the last question.

"It's not that funny! Oooh!" Misty fumed with embarrassment.

"Someone want to fill me in?" Brock stood still confused.

"…haha…oh man, they were Misty's fault." Ash managed to say at last.

"She found herself pregnant the day after our honeymoon night like I said. It was interesting because while we didn't find out for months about her first pregnancy, she had become more sensitive with each successive one. For our third conception…" Ash trailed on, thinking about the night they made their third child. Misty's attention turned back to him, also remembering their unforgettable night.

It was a rainy night and also ovulation night for Misty. The two spent their night the best way they knew how, lots and lots of sex. During her second pregnancy they had practiced and perfected the art of pulling out, the oldest known form of contraception. Tonight was actually going to be no different, but conception itself doesn't always require such a strict guideline…

Ash pulled out for the final time and came on her stomach. He then rolled over to the side.

"Love you honey, goodnight." He said and fell asleep, exhausted. He was awoken thirty minutes later to Misty's voice.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Ash, I'm pregnant."

"What? How did you…?"

"Well, I'm not really sure."

"I'm sure I pulled out every time…" Ash wondered. He then bent down to check out her nether regions.

"Ash?" She wondered what he was looking for.

"Misty…did you by any chance touch yourself?"

"…I….might have…how did you know?"

"I see the results here…"

"But…oh, I must have used your semen from the last time you came to…rub myself with…"

Back in the present, Brock was dumbfounded once more. "Wow, only thirty minutes? That's some maternal detection."

"Yeah, and she did it without thinking about it, so we had to come up with a new rule after that." Ash stated.

"What rule is that?" Brock asked.

"He can only ejaculate on my face or mouth. If it's all over the place, I risk…doing that again…on impulse."

"Coming inside withstanding, her mouth is my favorite spot."

"Heh, mine too. Can't let it go to waste." Misty giggled, already in a good mood again. Ash continued on to explain the fourth conception. "And the fourth time we conceived she detected it even faster…"

Seven year old Ashley and her younger sister six year old Delilah along with their baby brother two year old Ashton were visiting their aunts for the weekend. Ash and Misty originally thought to spend the day at the park but it turned out it was another ovulation day, which meant they'd have to risk getting caught doing it in public. They decided to risk it and go for a stroll anyways at Viridian park.

"It's been a while since we've been here." Ash thought aloud.

"You're right, do you remember what happened the last time?"

Ash recalled exactly what had happened the last time they visited the park. It was a little different from the first time. "We…ended up doing it because the scent reminded us of that time we spent outside of Stone town…we barely made it home before I pulled your shorts off."

"Yeah, it's unfortunate."

"What is?"

Misty pushed him against a tree off the beaten path of the park, they might've skirted out into the forest technically. "Unfortunate that we won't make it even to our bikes this time." Misty then kissed him, one hand on his chest, the other going straight for his swelling member. Elsewhere in the park, Daisy, Lily, and Violet were taking the kids for a day out.

"So what do your parents usually do for fun?" Daisy asked Ashley.

"With each other or with us?" She asked back.

"What's the difference?" Daisy wondered.

"Well, with us they play with a lot, but they play differently with each other. Like that." Ashley pointed them out. Even if they were technically out of the park, they weren't out of the range of their own daughter's sharp hearing, and now sight.

"Oh my…let's go back this way!" Lily stepped in front of the kids' line of sight.

Delilah spoke up now. "It's ok, they have sex all the time."

"What? You know what that is?" Violet questioned with shock.

"Yeah, they told us it's something only mommies and daddies that love each other very much are allowed to do. I peeked at them doing it once and it looked really hard to do. But they seem very happy afterwards so I take their word for it." Ashley explained. Delilah had a question though, "but they make a lot of noises and say their names a lot. Why is that?"

'_It seems they made a good explanation but there's no accounting for everything I suppose._' Violet wondered.

Daisy answered Delilah's question. "You know how if you're really having fun you say something like 'weeee!' right? It's kind of like that."

"Oh ok." She seemed to understand that comparison. They turned around and headed toward another part of the park with less 'wildlife.'

Back in the forest, the now nude couple were still going at it. Misty was on top and things were getting intense.

"Misty, I'm going to come soon!" Ash warned.

"Just…a little bit more!" Misty continued to move her hips anyways.

"Misty I'm coming!" Misty was going to as well, she slammed her hips down as he came first. Misty reacted in kind, his juice always did feel better on ovulation day. She lay down with her head on his chest.

"Misty…are you okay? I don't think you've indulged quite that much on a non-safe day."

"Yeah, did something seem a little…oh."

"Misty?"

"I think you just put another child inside of me."

"That was quick. Quicker than last time. How do you know?"

Misty put her hands on his chest and her chin on top of them. "Well, when you come inside me, it feels really warm. What I felt just now was also warm but also a little more sudden, almost like the start of an orgasm but just a warm motherly feeling instead of stress relief."

"You're a wonderful mother, Misty." Ash gently slid his right hand down her back. He traced her spine, tickling her a little; a giggle escaped her. His hands eventually caressed her butt.

"You like my butt. And I like that you like my butt." His other hand came down and did the same to her other cheek. They fell asleep rather quickly. By the time Ash woke up first, mainly because of the now cold ground, it was quite dark.

"Misty, c'mon we have to pick up the kids!" Misty woke up and they got dressed quickly. They stepped onto the road that was official park ground. Right next to them on a bench, they heard a familiar voice speak to them.

"You guys are 25 years old and still act like a couple of teenagers." Violet said.

"You sound jealous." Ash replied.

"…Maybe a little. Daisy and Lily are with the kids at a restaurant nearby. Let's go."

Back in the present…

"You really don't look like you've had…any kids, Misty. How do you do it?" Brock wondered.

"Delia says it's the Ketchum genes, I'm inclined to concur at least in part. I didn't have any problems or strain with any of the kids. C-section made it all even easier."

"That's not to say I'm completely innocent either. I've indulged way more with creampies than I'm leading on." Ash said as he lowered his hand to his wife's butt. All the storytelling had made them both a little frisky so she just blushed instead of retaliating.

"I told you Ketchum men are virulent." Delia spoke as she came out to join them. "All the pregnancies were kind to her body. Ash gave me no trouble when I had him too."

Ash used to jump whenever his mom caught him doing something with Misty. Now he was able to keep his cool, at least with the relatively lighter displays of affection. Yes, touching her ass was light in comparison to the many things Delia had walked in on.

"I do have to say, my second pregnancy was the most surprising as you may have guessed. I was pretty much pregnant for a year and a half back then, you know. It wasn't a big problem emotionally either because I kind of missed having a baby inside me. There's just something…maternal about it. It's also great to share the feeling with Ash. We named Delilah after both Ash's mom and to go with my sisters flower name theme, it worked so well."

"Yeah, Suzy and I have seen a lot of that intimacy you speak of. It's a part of what's really getting us thinking about it all now."

After a bit more talk of having kids and families, the small gathering went back inside. Jessie and James made it late to the party but they too had some news to share.

"We're gonna have a baby! Babies that is, triplets!" James declared to everyone.

"Congratulations!" Ash said first followed by everyone else.

"You and Misty sure have a cute set of kids. Do you guys even bother with condoms?" James asked frankly. He and Ash had gotten used to these kinds of conversations now.

"No, they feel bad."

"Really?"

"Don't know actually, we never actually tried them."

"What?" Jessie overheard and ran over to shake Ash some more. She gave up when she realized she had heard this a few years ago.

"Oh wait, the entire reason we don't use condoms anymore is because you told us this before didn't you? We tried it just a few months ago and now…triplets!" Jessie went from crazed to elated rather quickly.

James whispered to Ash. "Oh and thanks for the advice about that, raw definitely feels better. Don't tell Jessie that, she might want to switch back later on."

Jessie whispered something similar into his other ear."Oh and raw is the way to go, thanks for the advice kid, we're going to have to go pullout like you two do now."

They overheard each other and stared at each other over Ash's head now.

"You mean…you'd like that too, Jessie?"

"Oh yes, James!" She said and they hugged.

"Thank you, Ash! You really are a sex master!" The two said in tears, much to Ash's embarrassment.

Ash grabbed Misty by the waist and stated "life is too short not to come inside your girl…at least on safe days" he quickly added. Misty blushed but revised his statement. "And even during those non-safe days….it can be totally worth it."

The gathering ended not too long after. The kids; Ashley, Delilah, Ashton, and Michael, were fast asleep. Our couple however was still awake, and still feeling frisky after all the talk of sex. They decided to head back to their own home, formerly just Misty's house, to have extra space.

"You know, the kids hear us doing it anyways." Ash stated what they already discussed with them.

"Yeah, but I usually have to drown my voice if we're not alone. I mean it's exciting and all but sometimes I just want to yell your name out loud you know."

"You already do that."

"Even louder." She then lead him to the bedroom and pinned him to the bed. She was being a little more aggressive than most days, as was expected during this time of month. He didn't hold back on his own ferocity on these days either. He went straight for her breasts.

"How long have you been making milk now anyways?" He managed to ask.

"Between you and the kids…years." It wasn't so much unusual as it was uncommon for women to lactate for many years, especially with large families with little difference in age between the kids; not to mention a husband with an insatiable thirst.

"That doesn't bother you?" He asked. He knew she didn't mind since it hadn't been brought up before, but it was good to know for sure.

"Not really. It bothers me when someone doesn't take it out. I've gotten used to having them this size now anyways." So she liked it after all.

It wasn't much longer before they were already going full throttle and Misty expected him to pull out. Ash however grabbed her wrists and kept going. It was somewhat torturous on these types of days in particular because it felt best when he came in her when she was essentially in heat. Her wishes were fulfilled this day in particular, though it was unexpected. He creampied her. She reveled in the moment before realizing what had taken place.

"I was hoping you'd do that…but why did you impregnate me so suddenly?"

"Whoa, your detection is down to mere seconds now? I think you might've surpassed me in sex mastery…wait did you say you were hoping for that? I was trying to surprise you."

"You did. Not that I mind but the reason I wanted it was because I always enjoy it inside. But you can't just 'surprise' a girl with something that tantamount!"

"Yeah, but it's finally my fault huh?" He smirked.

"You goofball, it's always your fault." She smiled back. "I'll have as many kids as you want, because I like you."

"I, heh, like you too." Ash said a little mockingly.

"I _love_ you, Ash." She now said with a serious face.

"Mrs. Mermaid who reeled me in just yesterday, I love you too."

* * *

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!

-SSJ

P.S.

My next planned work is a DBZ fic with a focus on Gohan and some on Videl.


	7. Epilogue: The Interview

So I decided that perhaps this story needed one more chapter, an epilogue. Three drawings accompany this chapter, they are marked with asterisks and correspond with the following links (just remove the extra spaces in the addresses and "dot" with a period, or send me a message and I'll help you out):

* = theedeathmaster dot deviantart dot com/art/Ashley-and-Dahlia-374948621

** = theedeathmaster dot deviantart dot com/art/Overlooking-Cycling-Road-374949842

***= theedeathmaster dot deviantart dot com/art/Misty-374950289

-SSJ

* * *

It was the final round of the Champions league. A league established by none other than Ash Ketchum after he had won nearly every badge in existence at the time. To enter this competition, one must meet at least one of two qualifications. One must either have won one of the league championships or have collected over 60 reputable badges. The latter was an approved qualification because Ash had seen fit to approve those who had proven their skills, which were required to earn badges, but did not have the necessary luck to win a championship. This way the hard working trainers also had a shot. The final contestants this time were the current champion, the beautiful black haired Ashley Ketchum, and the challenger, none other than her orange haired, 9 month younger sister*.

"You ready Dall? You're about to see what it's like to fight the best of the best."

The orange haired 14 year old had worked hard to reach this place, and while her 15 year old sister was one of the youngest trainers to ever hold the title of 'Champion of Champions,' she hadn't been slouching in her own attempts to reach this plateau of competition either. She had won her first championship right after getting her 60th badge only a few months ago. In this competition however, every single battle including the qualification rounds were very intense battles, as is to be expected of at this level of competition. 'Dall' was ready, and a light shined through her earrings as she sent out her first Pokémon.

Ash and Misty sat in a room overlooking the battle area. Next to them was the interviewer, Ms. Cherry. The camera started rolling as soon as they were all set.

"Good evening folks, today I bring you an exclusive interview with none other than Master- I mean founder of the Champions League, Ash Ketchum, and his wife Misty, a former gym leader herself."

"Glad you caught yourself there, Cherry, I might've gone crazy otherwise, haha!" Ash joked.

"Now Mr. Ketchum, why do you dislike being called a Pokémon Master so much?"

"Please Cherry, just Ash is fine. I don't like being called a Master because of the old label that went with it when I was growing up; I accept that I am considered such now because the definition has changed but when I was a kid it meant being the one to "catch 'em all". That's just not how one proves oneself as a Master, it's impractical and improper."

"How so?"

"Some Pokémon are required to roam in the wild and not be under the exclusive partnership of one person. In fact the stability of our planet requires that for certain Pokémon. Some of them are known to us as 'Legendaries,' but some aren't even under that qualification."

"I see. I've also heard that you don't like being called Mr. Ketchum in your interviews or anywhere really. I thought I'd test it out but why is that?"

"Well when you have adventures as a kid and everyone calls your by your first name, you just feel weird if that changes. The only exception I take to that is to my kids who call me variations of dad, and my wife who calls me whatever she wants."

The interviewer chuckled to herself. "Well that's nice. Misty, you used to be the gym leader of Cerulean City didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. My sisters did so before me and after I started my family. But it's been handed down to their daughters now, and they run it very well."

"Speaking of daughters, your two eldest girls are just starting their match. And there's one very interesting thing I've noticed since they're on the same field right now."

Ash knew his daughters best, so it interested him to know what observation this interviewer could've made from just that.

"They have different colored hair! Ashley has long black hair and Delilah has wavier orange hair. How in the world is that possible?!"

Like a Professor, Ash explained it all. "Well you see, hair color is determined by two alleles, which are the genetic determinants. Misty brings a pair of orange alleles, while I have one orange and one black."

"But you only have black hair, Ash." Cherry was confused by the biology speak.

"My mother was the same way, she's a brunette but was a carrier for orange. So you can have a gene and not express it as is the same with me. My dad obviously passed along his black allele. The reason my hair's black is because black is dominant over orange, as is brown and most others. Ashley has black hair because she received the black allele from me and the orange allele from Misty. Dahlia received an orange from both of us."

"Dahlia?" Cherry was confused.

"Oh, Delilah is how we've been introducing her up until recently, it's actually a funny story I can tell you about later. But her legal name has always been Dahlia and it's fine to call her that now."

"I look forward to hearing that story. So it's a fifty-fifty with what your kids' hair color could be?"

"That's right. Now if you _really_ want this to get complicated, I could talk about the much wilder variations concerning Pokémon codominance, incomplete dominance, phenotypes and…"

"No, we don't have quite that much time I'm afraid!" Cherry said trying to not let his super science overwhelm everyone without a doctorate. Ash had taken into research after his everyday wild adventures were over. He had decided that becoming a part time researcher was the best way to keep learning more about Pokémon while living at home with his family.

"While we're on the subject, what are the hair colors of your other kids?"

"Rebecca, our five year old, has black hair, Michael has orange, and Ashton is unique in that he chose-"

"OH my god speaking of kids, I can see that you're expecting, Misty. We know you have a large family but how many does this make now?"

"This will be our sixth child." Misty said.

"WOW!"

"Yeah, that's usually the reaction we get." Ash admitted.

"But why six?"

Misty recalled something Ash said years ago. "He said he'd remember six names at best."

"Hmm, this doesn't have anything to do with the fact that a trainer is only allowed to carry six Pokémon at a time does it?" Cherry jested along with Misty.

"Oh that's hardly fair, it's not like I forgot all their names once I got my seventh Pokémon and beyond."

"Of course not!" Cherry shared a laugh with Misty.

"Misty, it seems like we'll have to have many more kids to convince Ms. Cherry otherwise."

"How long have you two been together now?"

"Well I like to count it from the first day we met, so twenty three years." Ash replied.

"Why don't you tell me about your earlier days? I think everyone's heard the 'bike borrowing' story already."

Misty picked up from here. "There had been sexual tension for a while. We were teenagers before we knew it. The injury Ash got when he was eighteen was what _finally_ brought us together."

"The Hyperbeam right? It's such a fascinating story. Two youngsters become accomplished trainers and eventually a couple while growing up together. It's very romantic. Any secrets you want to share?"

"Lots and lots of sex." Ash pointed out.

Ms. Cherry was a bit taken aback. "Wow, really?!"

Misty added "We couldn't have six kids otherwise."

"Only two of our kids were total surprises, Dahlia and Ashton. The others were expected by at least one of us" Ash added.

"At least?"

"Just remember you asked, Cherry." Ash seized the opportunity. "We always knew we'd end up with Ashley because we were going non-stop with our multi-daily activities. Dahlia was our first real surprise, because she was conceived immediately after Ashley was born, and it turns out that's the most fertile time for a woman." Ash continued to recount how Ashton was conceived on that one rainy night, Michael's more nature themed creation, and how Ash surprised Misty with Rebecca.

"And then there's the tale of Lilynette." Ash continued.

"I'll bet. My gosh, you've got such interesting sex lives. I'm practically jealous!"

"It's quite the life. There's all the sex of course, but being a parent is very fulfilling too." Misty chimed in. "The doctor who helped me diagnose my first pregnancy calls us 'biologically successful' for having so many."

"Well it sounds like it takes a lot of backbone to be married with children. And you guys do it in stride like a couple of naturals. Now you had one more tale to tell didn't you?"

"Yes, it was about six months ago…" Ash began.

* * *

It was the Indigo league championship and Ash and Misty had come to watch, along with Pikachu who had come for a visit. It was Ashton's first time here; it had been quite a journey here since the start of his adventure only a short while ago on his 10th birthday. He had learned a lot by watching his older sisters and listening to everything Pokémon, much like Ash had when he was a kid. He was facing a female opponent who had sent out a Gyarados; in response he sent out Chandelure.

"Ash, isn't Chandelure both Ghost and fire type? What's our son thinking?"

"Oh Misty, you just don't understand his strategy. Do you know how he made it to this competition so fast? He's a genius. From the start he's been training his Pokémon to toughen up their weaknesses. Remember the first Sandshrew trainer we came across? He had it swimming laps in a pool! Although not nearly as harsh, Ashton's been using similar methods, particularly in battle to get his Pokémon's defenses up." Ash explained.

"Oh, I see. And I'm sure his opponents are caught off guard a lot of the time."

"They never see it coming. Although once his reputation gets high enough, word will get around and they'll know what to expect. So I've told him to change it up a little and not be known for just one thing."

"You always seem to talk to him about these things in your video calls, while I'm the doting mother always worried about if he's eating right."

"Haha, reminds me of my mom always telling me to remember to change my underwear! But you learn pretty fast out there. If you're not eating right with all of that traveling, you don't travel very far day to day. It's a good thing we don't embellish too much funding into his account, otherwise none of our kids would have learned money management."

Misty recalled one particular incident. "I still remember Del calling us in middle of the night asking for lodging money. When your only choices are a snowy night in the woods or the only hotel in sight for miles in middle of the night, you learn quickly not to spend all of it on fancy Pokémon food."

Ashton's opponent tried to go for the obvious and the Gyarados unleashed a Hydro Pump attack.

"Well one thing I like is his new hair color, if only to make it easier to pick him out in a crowd." Ash said.

"Oh I bet you do, he wanted to dye half of his orange hair into black just to be a bit more like you. He looks up to you more than he lets you know." Misty replied. Ash smiled. Ashton looked quite like his father, only orange haired, now he had quite the vibrant look.

Ashton knew how to counter a fast water attack on instinct by now. "Ok Sandy, use Minimize and follow up with Confuse Ray!"

Sandy the Chandelure followed through and Gyarados was taken aback.

"Grr, Gyarados, stay focused and use Hyper Beam!" The opponent called out. The Gyarados charged up his beam but fired in the wrong direction. The beam was headed straight for Misty.

"Pikachu!" The old friend of Ash's leapt out in front and attempted to block the attack by surrounding himself with a high charge which acted as a defense mechanism. This deflected the beam but it didn't cancel out all of the force. Pikachu was shot back at high speed, directly into Ash who had also moved into the path of the attack to protect his wife. As the dust settled, they came to.

"Aw crap, are you okay Misty? Pikachu?"

Pikachu was dizzy but mostly unharmed; his special defense was high enough to absorb any impact to his body because of the charge. Ash had been hit in the lung by his airborne Pikachu, it had knocked the breath out of him and probably cracked a rib or two. Ash checked behind him to where Misty was.

"Misty. Misty! Are you alright?!"

"Ugh…yeah. What happened?"

"Looks like another runaway Hyper Beam, where are you hurt?"

"What do you mean another? Was there a first one? Who are you anyway?"

Ash didn't like the sound of that. "Oh no."

They went to the infirmary to get checked out. It was confirmed that Ash had a couple bruised ribs and Pikachu was mostly fine. But Misty was still being analyzed.

"C'mon doc, is it what I think it is?" Ash questioned the doctor.

"I'm afraid so, it's a case of retrograde amnesia. The extent of which seems to be extensive in terms of how much she remembers, but how severe it actually is only time will tell. She should remember the basics within hours or days, but people, events and such are more of a mystery."

"Ash, why are you so old?" Misty asked.

"Old? I'm only 32, Mermaid."

"WHAT?!" Misty then passed out.

"Oh no! Doc what's wrong?!"

"My, it seems she doesn't know what the date is, it is possible that she has a state of mind from her past. I'm going to recommend you to a specialist I know who's more familiar with amnesia recovery. She'll be able to treat Misty with more personalized care. Her name's Dr. Catherine."

"Ok, thanks doc."

After Misty woke up only a couple minutes later, they left. Misty was quiet on the way back home. They lived at Ash's mom's house now. Ashton was still at the tournament, oblivious to who had been in the way of that attack, probably preparing for his next battle, otherwise he would have called. Ash let her eat dinner and asked if she had any questions, she decided to just sleep for now and not think. Ash understood that she must be confused, and it was probably best for her to rest right now anyways. The next day, Ash took Misty to the specialist that had been recommended. After a few minutes alone with her, the doctor invited him into the room.

"So what's going on doctor, can you help her?"

"Yes, I believe I can. Though this healing will be completely up to you and Misty, we don't have any drugs that can cure amnesia unfortunately."

"Does…does Misty know what date it is?" He asked under his breath.

"Yes, I have told her. Her mind is however remembering people and events as if she were ten years old."

"Oh man, how should we proceed?" Ash inquired with complete seriousness.

"She knows who you are but I don't believe she knows of your current relationship status. She thinks that you're still traveling together on your Pokémon journey."

The doctor continued to explain techniques on how to help restore her memory. It was best to take it easy at first. Ash recalled how she was at that age, particularly with him. It might be a little tough explaining that they were married now. He thought it over on their way back home.

"Ash, are we…married?" She asked.

"Huh?! What makes you say that?" He hadn't expected her to bring it up.

"Well there's this ring on my finger, and the fact that we're adults and living together."

"Oh, yeah I suppose that's a huge giveaway. Why don't we discuss this once we get home?"

Misty had a lot to think about just then. She was married. Just the other day she recalled having been on their journey together. The more she thought about it, the more distant those memories seemed. She could now recall faces she didn't recognize but it was all too unclear. When they finally got home, Ash poured her some water and they sat down by the dining room table.

"We're married, Misty. We have been for fifteen years now."

"Wow."

For the next few minutes they sat in silence while she mulled this over. The front door opened just then.

It was Ashley. "Hey, what are you guys doing here? Isn't Ashton's next match in a couple hours? You guys are usually the first ones there. I was on my way over there too but thought I'd stop by to pick up my old hat."

"Ash…who's that? And who's Ashton?" Misty whispered to him.

Ash responded to Ashley's question first. "Yeah honey, we'll be heading out soon."

Misty's eyes lit up. This was their daughter. Misty got up and walked over to her.

"Mom? What's wrong?"

"You're…my daughter?" She asked, eyes watering up.

"…Yes? Mom, did you lose your…" Ashley chose not to say the rest, it had suddenly dawned on her that it was her mother who had probably been on the receiving end of yesterday's incident.

Misty hugged her daughter and Ashley hugged her back, with tears of her own.

"Mom, I hope you're alright." She whispered.

"I will be, now go on, I've got to talk with…your father." She wasn't quite comfortable saying a sentence like that so easily. Ashley left with one last look behind her; it would be a long walk to the stadium. Misty then immediately got back to questioning Ash with renewed interest.

"So Ashton, he's our son?"

"Yes."

Misty then thought to herself '_Wait, if we've got kids then…_'

"So we've um…you know…kissed and stuff?" She asked, her eyes flickering to Ash and back to her hands.

"Um, yes?" Ash answered, not sure exactly what she was asking.

"You know what I mean, we…slept…that is we've you know, done stuff together…"

"Oh, yes we do that."

"How can you say that so easily?!"

"Misty, we've been married for fifteen years and we haven't missed a day. Heck we've hardly missed a mealtime."

Misty's face got extremely red at that comment. They weren't just married and had kids, they were _very busy_ parents. She excused herself and went to the bathroom. Ash looked on and tried to imagine what she must have been thinking. It couldn't have been that much more different than what he would have thought at that age in this situation, but it was an impossible situation for a ten year old.

In the bathroom, Misty got a good look at herself in the mirror. She really was older.

"Well, at least I've still got a ten out of ten body. With two kids too, that must have been…" She stopped herself there. It was only two kids right? She left abruptly, determined to learn more. It was hard taking it all in but she was still as curious as if someone was telling her a fortune that would undoubtedly come true. No, she was already in this life, this was her life. She had to remember.

"Ash, how many kids do we have?"

"Five."

Misty sat down. She looked at her hand and tried to conceive it in her mind. She had as many kids as she had digits on that hand. She showed her hand to Ash.

"We have this many kids?!"

"Yes, want to see a picture?" He stood up and walked into the living room. He picked up a frame with a fairly recent family portrait inside.

"You already met Ashley, she's 15 now. Dahlia or Delilah is our second daughter, she's 14. Ashton is 10, Michael is 8, and Rebecca, who we call Cookie, is 5."

"I can't believe it, I have five kids with Ash…wait Cookie? How's that a nickname for Rebecca?" Misty tried to wrap her head around it all but was hung up on this detail.

"Actually you came up with it. Cookies are her favorite food, so you started calling her that. She took an instant liking to it."

"She…sounds so…ADORABLE! Oh my god my daughter is that cute? Cuter than Ashley? No, I can't compare my own kids! What in the world am I even supposed to say to them? I'm 10 years old, even if I'm really 32! Wait Dahlia has two names too?"

"It's alright Mermaid, we'll figure everything out. We should concentrate on the best ways to get your memory back until then."

"Oh, you called me that again." She turned a bit red. "Do you always call me that?"

"Often enough, think you like it?"

"It's so…embarrassing. I don't mean I don't like it. It's just that I'm not used to all this. I don't even know what I like anymore…I mean I guess I don't…not like it."

"I figured as much." Ash said with a humble smile.

Misty got up and put her emptied glass away. "I'm so confused. What am I supposed to think?"

"It's alright Misty, you don't have to strain yourself. Jut let it come back naturally." Ash walked over to her and held her shoulders. Misty turned around and hugged him.

"Misty?"

"Well I should at least be able to manage this much. Just don't act all embarrassed, you're supposed to be used to this, right?"

"Yeah." Ash hugged her back. Just then, her right leg shifted a bit behind his.

"Oh, what am I doing?!" She hadn't realized it immediately, but she was in a rather suggestive position with him now.

"Oh, the doctor spoke of this. It's muscle memory." Ash said.

"You mean I'm doing this automatically?"

"Yeah, even if you don't remember everything, you've done certain things so often that some part of your brain still retains the reflexes and reactions to doing them instantly without thought."

"Oh…" She only felt a little embarrassed compared to what she thought she should have. This felt somehow comfortable, his body against hers. Although physical contact with Ash was still too much for her to think about.

Ash then kissed her on the forehead. "I usually kiss you in some suggestive ways, but I'll settle for this." And as he did so, a flood of emotions and other thoughts opened up in her mind.

"Misty? You ok?"

"Yeah, I just felt so lucid there, I think I remember some stuff. I'm not sure what though."

"Well that's good! Hey we should head out now if we're going to catch Ashton's match."

They headed into the car and set off.

"Ash that felt…really nice. I think I might be getting used to this. I don't exactly remember everything but it's beginning to _feel_ right."

"Maybe spending some time with the kids will help too."

"Where are the rest anyways?"

"Ashley and Del will meet us at the stadium. Rebecca and Michael are at my parents' new place."

"So we live at your old house now?"

"Mostly, we used to live at your house, if you remember it…but we moved here once I bought my parents a new place. Oh and my dad retired, which is why he's there all the time now."

"What's that about my old house?"

"Yeah it's not too far away, but we only go there once in a while, just us two. It's where we first made love so I guess we couldn't just get rid of it. Our traveling kids crash there too if they feel like taking a break. But if they're spending more than a couple days then they just come to us."

Ashton's match was interesting but rather quick, he advanced to the semi-finals.

"Wow, he reminds me of you when you battle." Misty commented.

"Yeah, you've told me that before. Though he's got a real winning streak going."

"Do you think the doctor is going to give us any more news tomorrow?"

"It depends I suppose. You said you felt more comfortable when we were touching earlier, so that must be a good thing."

"I hope so." Misty could tell that this older Ash was more mature and collected; it made her feel more comfortable in atmosphere alone. Now it didn't seem that surprising that she married him after all.

After dinner, Ash came up with her to their room.

"Um, Ash?"

"Oh don't worry, I'd just like to sleep next to you, if you think you'll be ok with that."

"I…guess we can try that…" Misty wasn't too sure but she thought she'd give it a shot anyways. They had slept in close enough proximity on their travels together, but not in the same bed usually.

"You seem a bit tense compared to earlier." Misty noticed.

"Don't worry about it. I just want you to get better is all."

"Oh c'mon, you can't say that and just not tell me!"

"Well if you insist, I'm a bit…pent up."

"Oh!...Well I can kiss you goodnight if you want." She realized that it must have been stressful concerning himself with her wellbeing along with five kids. She kissed his cheek and then laid herself on the bed, oblivious to what he really meant. He too settled in.

"Goodnight." She said and after a pause, he replied in kind. It was weird to him that their habit had changed all of a sudden, usually they only sometimes said that if they remembered to. A night of activity usually half results in their mutually timed resolution, so there wasn't always a need for words. Ash figured she was probably asleep after a while, but he was still feeling restless. It was the second night he would be sleeping without sex.

But the fact was Misty wasn't asleep. It felt too strange to have him next to her. It wasn't that he was there, but it felt like something was out of place. She remembered he had told her how often they had intercourse, and obviously this was one of the places they did it. Her muscle memory earlier had resulted in her embracing him in a suggestive fashion, could this be another time that she was simply not doing what she was used doing for so long? She could tell that he wasn't sleeping yet either. She turned around and let her hand slowly reach over to his chest.

"Misty?"

"It feels like something's missing. I think this is it."

Ash placed his hand on top of hers. "Misty, we can't do that. It doesn't matter if I go a few days or weeks or however long it takes until you're completely recovered."

"Ok Ash, maybe you're able to do that. But I'm not sure I can. We're both used to our lives as they have been, and I can feel that. I don't think I can just sleep like this."

She motioned herself over to his side and placed her right leg over him so that she was on top. "This is embarrassing but it feels like a familiar position." She put her head against his chest.

"Misty…I know this is a familiar position and that you're usually really comfortable with it, but at this point in time, it's just _really_ not a good idea."

She could tell what he meant, his lower region was warmer and beginning to outline against her.

"Oh I'm sorry! I did that without really thinking. I'm…" Ash didn't let her finish the rest of that, he sat up a bit and kissed her forehead once more. To him, it felt like he hadn't done so in a few years. After Misty's head was done spinning, she found that she was under him now.

"Sorry." Was all he said and left the room. He couldn't do anything other than that without feeling guilty, so he had to. She couldn't remember what it was like to do it with him, but she was in his warmed up spot of the bed now and her head was only just now able to recompose itself. Soon after, she fell asleep feeling just comfortable enough.

In the morning, she found that he had come back and was asleep in her spot. She got up and prepared for the day. At breakfast, she had to ask what had happened last night. "What did you do last night?"

"Oh sorry, I kind of lost my head and did that to you-"

"No, after you left."

"Oh. Well I figured it was best if I expended some energy. So I did a bunch of push ups and went to run a few miles."

"I guess that would tire you out, especially in middle of the night."

There had been something else bugging Misty about last night.

"Ash, what's with the bed?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"I don't know. But do I usually sleep on the right side near the clock?"

"…No?"

"You sound uncertain."

"Well…technically it is 'your' side of the bed, but that's just not how it plays out in reality."

"It sounds like simple logic…but there's another sexual aspect to this isn't there?"

"You're catching on quick. Yea, we usually end up on my side by the wall. So the impressions on the bed are bigger on my side since we're both usually there."

"I think our lives are way more physical than I'm capable of imagining. And I don't know anything about being a mother." She thought about what could help. Something with the family would at least let her see what her role as a mother and wife were supposed to be like. "I don't suppose there's some film of the family all together is there? Maybe it would help to see how I usually am."

"Sure, we've taken our fair share of videos. Let's go watch some." They went to the living room and Ash sifted through the cabinet under the TV. He went through a number of discs before picking one out.

"Most of the earlier ones were shot by me. It was only later that we could get Ashley or Dahlia to use the camera properly."

After watching the video, Ash seemed to recall the event like it was just yesterday. Misty was thinking about what she said in the video and seemed to be pondering something.

"Well, any of that help you out?" Ash asked, hopeful.

"I'm afraid not much. It's like watching a video of a perfect family day. It's hard to see myself as such a mature wife and mother. I also can't believe how affectionate we are. Ashley was filming that right? She's obviously aware."

"Oh yeah, well they all are. We save the more suggestive touching for when we're not right in front of them. But kissing and waist holding aren't things we hold back on anywhere."

"Well I suppose that makes sense. I just hope we've raised them well enough not be promiscuous themselves."

"Absolutely. We've taught them that we only do this because we're married. Well technically we started before we got married but our relationship was much more obvious in that we would. Don't worry about that too much, we're raising our sons and daughters right. Kids hide things but believe me we'll know when any of them has a girl or guy friend they care about."

"Hmm, it sounds like you really know your parenting. When are we going to meet them all anyways?"

"Actually, after today's doctor's appointment, we're all going out to support Ashton's first league competition. He's gone really far in his first one already. And you know how the stress can pile on in those things so this is a sort of breather for him before the finals."

They met with the doctor together this time, and she had some good news.

"Well it sounds like things are progressing quite well. Your prognosis is good."

"Is there anything we should emphasize in particular?" Ash wondered.

"It would be best to do something that would be meaningful to you both or associated with powerful memories or emotions. An activity you do often for instance."

"…" Ash didn't know how to respond.

"What?" Misty didn't think it would be a hard thing to pursue. Ash decided to clarify. "Something meaningful with emotions that we do often…that would be sex."

"Oh…OH!" Misty realized the obvious truth. Dr. Catherine felt she had to interject with her professional opinion. "That could work, considering how many kids you have you must be a busy couple. But there's no established precedence for this type of situation."

"What do you mean, doc?" Ash questioned.

"I mean statutory laws come to mind but technically she could be either or. She's mentally somewhere between the age of 10 and her actual age. At the very least, allow me to only suggest it as a last resort. The reason I wouldn't eliminate it is because after a prolonged amnesiac state her mental blocks could become harder to overcome as she becomes accustomed to this as her lifestyle. Give it a week before you try it."

After getting back home, Misty got to thinking whether she could have her memory back within a week, or if either she or Ash could last that long apart in the first place.

"Ash, I don't think I can meet all the kids at once today. I could only barely handle Ashley."

"Misty, you did fine, besides I think if we bring Ashley and Del up to speed, they can help manage the others."

"Maybe..."

"What, you don't think they can handle it? Believe me Mermaid, they were older at the age of six than we were at the age of ten. They're smart girls."

"It's not…well I suppose I should have some faith, you know them better than I do."

"Oh you know them too, we just have to help you remember!"

Ashley was the first to arrive home, as was usually the case. Dahlia came soon after. After Ash explained to his daughters what the situation was, it was Misty's turn to be surprised.

"I figured as much, we'll have to be a bit strategic about this, Dall." Ashley responded first.

"I can keep Cookie and Mike distracted if need be, I'm not too sure about Ashton though. He'd probably catch on." Dahlia replied.

"Wow…our daughters are pretty smart, and quick on the uptake." Misty said.

"I told you so." Ash replied confidently. Ashley and Dahlia giggled.

"We should go pick up Cookie and Michael, Ashton will meet us there." Dahlia commented as she and Ashley left first. Ash and Misty left not too soon after and walked to the picnic grounds in Pallet town. The area on top of a hill with plenty of space, there were trees here and there for shade on the hotter days. A couple of old wooden tables also sat there, but most people preferred to use a large cloth and sit on the ground.

"Sorry, I probably should've been the one to make the food." Misty said as they arrived.

"Haha, what are you talking about, I didn't even tell you about this until today. Well you knew about it for a while but not since your amnesia. It's nothing to worry about anyways, it's not the first time I've prepared food."

"That's probably true."

"You're usually doing it something like 90% of the time. I usually pitch in if you've gotten sick or there's some occasion. Of course if we go to Brock and Suzy's, it's him doing the cooking."

"Brock married Suzy? I think I remember her."

"Yeah, they've got a couple kids of their own now. Speaking of kids, here are ours now."

All five of them arrived together, Ash figured that Ashton must have caught up to the other four on the way over. It was an enjoyable picnic for the most part. Ashton did seem to notice that his mother wasn't exactly who he was used to but kept quiet. Either Ashley and Dahlia had let him in on the details, or he decided to save the questioning for later. After everyone was full and the day started winding down, they packed everything up.

"C'mon Dall, we're going." Ashley called out to her sister. Dahlia was at one of the tables checking her Pokégear. These days they really did do everything from keeping sync with the Universal 'Dex database to being a vid-phone and more. She was looking up more information on amnesia, apparently her mother was coping fairly well according to the research she could find.

Dahlia finally caught up to Ashley who lagged a bit behind waiting for her. "Hey, sorry I was just looking up some things in case Ashton had more questions."

"Yeah, he's taking this seriously. I hope he knows it was an accident and not his fault or anything." Ashley replied. The sisters had indeed told him about their mother's condition.

Rebecca had heard what was said, but focused on one thing in particular. "Ashley! You called your sister Dall, her name is Del or Delilah! You can't forget your sister's name like that!" She was clearly upset by this. Dahlia decided to explain this herself.

"No Cookie, see my real legal name is Dahlia. But when I was younger than you even, Ashley teased me so I demanded everyone call me Delilah from then on. But she still called me Dall so…it looks like I got used to both." She shrugged.

"Oh...can I call you Dahlia now too?" She asked with sparkling eyes. Her older sister had a new sounding name, and it was pretty cool.

"Of course, Del, Dahlia, or Dall, it's all good with me."

"Yay! Dahlia, Dahlia, I like Dahlia!"

"So, our Dahlia is back. That's great news!" Ash said.

They all arrived home and took a breather. Ash asked the youngest two if they wanted to spend another night at their grandparents'.

"No! I want to stay with mama!" Rebecca responded sternly.

"I think I want to sleep in my bed tonight." Michael said in agreement. Ash didn't want the two to catch on if possible; he simply didn't want to worry them.

"Hey guys, me, Dall, and Ashton are going to stay at the other house. Don't you want to join us?" Ashley suggested.

"Hmmmmm, is it because of the kissy faces?" Rebecca asked back.

"…the what now?" Ashley was confused.

"Mama and papa like to make kissy faces a lot I know that but I asked Mikey why they do that when they're supposed to be sleeping at night too. Mikey said they do more than kissy stuff but he wouldn't tell me what!"

"Well Misty, it looks like our Cookie's gotten to questioning our nighttime activities." Ash said. He knew that their daytime debauchery was discreet at the best of times; although there were instances in which the kids had caught them in the act if they went to far out in the open or if their bedroom noises had gotten loud enough. That usually ended in giving them _the talk_ and it just happened to be around the age of six so far. After which, if the kids had seen them around the house or heard them in middle of the night, they either kept quiet, laughed, or slowly backed out of the premises. At least in this case Michael had left it at 'kissy faces' instead of trying to explain it himself.

"Mommy and me promise to tell you a little later ok? Right now it's close to your bedtime so why don't you go with your big sis and everyone for a sleepover?"

"A sleepover? Ok!" And just like that, she took off with Ashley and Dahlia with Michael not too far behind. One sibling remained however.

"Is something the matter, Ashton?" Misty asked.

"Mom…I know it was you that got hit by that attack during my match. Ashley and Del thought I should know."

Ash could tell from the tone in his voice, Ashton was blaming himself.

"It's my fault. It's my fault that you got hurt." He said in a low voice.

"Ashton, you couldn't control what the other trainer or Pokémon said or did. It's not your fault." Ash explained.

"No, I knew the Hyper Beam was forbidden in open seated stadiums, I should have told Sandy to intercept the attack while it was charging up so no one could be hurt."

"Son, you can't think like that, things happen in the heat of battle very fast."

"Even if I didn't order the attack, I feel guilty. I was there and in a position to stop it somehow…I promise I'll make it up to you somehow, mom."

"Ashton you don't…" Misty started.

"I know you've been visiting a doctor and I know dad will help you through this. But I'm going to win this tournament for you!" Ashton declared and left the house rather quickly.

"Ashton!" Misty called after him, but to no avail. Ash understood what it meant to be fighting for someone else, and Ashton now did as well.

"Ash, do something, he can't just battle his feelings away!" Misty told him.

"No, he can't. Not if you don't get better." Ash was still looking at the door but now turned to her. "And you heard him, I have a very clear job to do, and that's to help you the best I can." He walked over to her and pulled her closer to him by the waist.

"Ash…"

"You showed the concern of a mother. You're not a child nor do you have the mentality of one. You just don't have all of your memory."

Misty looked him deep in the eyes, she definitely didn't feel quite like this before. This felt truly familiar but the magic ingredient was missing. She then kissed him. It was akin to their very first kiss to start, it followed a similar pattern too. But the kiss changed, she wrapped her arms around his neck and it all felt like something she did a week ago. Misty then stopped the kiss and let her head rest on his shoulder.

"So that's what it took…" She spoke.

"Misty?"

"I remember, I remember everything."

"You…you have your memory…?" Misty now looked him in the eyes with a much more familiar look. There weren't questions in her eyes anymore, not even one. Ash lifted her off the ground a little as he brought her up for a hug, his chin resting over her shoulder this time. "I'm so glad. I'm _so_ _glad_, Misty." He said. A very, very great weight felt like it had just been lifted off his back. A couple tears ran down his face. Misty ran her fingers through his hair in a comforting manner. "There's nothing to worry about, I'm here, Ash."

After he let her down, she wiped his cheeks with both of her thumbs. "I'm sorry, I know it was hard for you. I remember everything that happened up to now too, everything you did." Ash had shown remarkable self control. He was willing to torture himself to keep from affecting her in some way he couldn't foresee. However, Ashton's words had rung out to him, he couldn't hold back for being too afraid. He had to do what he could to get her back. And she was back now, her own volition had responded to his determination.

"Hey, why don't we go for a walk? It feels like I haven't been out in a while if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, that'd be nice." Ash said. They went outside and walked around. Over the years there had been some changes to the town, mostly a few more neighborhoods and some asphalt to replace some of the dirt road. They walked on the sidewalk and headed toward one of the few dirt roads heading up into the steep hills. The sun would be setting soon.

"You know, I've only been to this particular hill once. I usually never went this far out as a kid." Ash said.

"Oh, then this should be an interesting walk." Misty replied. It wasn't long before they reached what Misty was hoping for, a scenic view of Pallet town. As an added bonus, on the other side they could make out what seemed to be a very long bridge.

"Hey, isn't that Cycling Road?" Misty spoke.

"Yeah, and all those lights ending there must be Fuchsia city." Ash replied. "Though they turned Cycling Road into a larger bridge quite a while back. I suppose the Skyarrow in Unova was inspiration. Of course Cycling Road is much longer so they need more suspensions. They even kept the name 'Road.' There are a number of refreshments along the way and especially at each end. It's certainly gotten popular."

"Well you certainly know a lot about it."

"I heard Dahlia telling Ashton about it a while ago, before he crossed it. You know how trainers love battling there."

Ash sat down behind her and placed his hands on her lap. A nice breeze passed through, now it felt like Misty hadn't really gone anywhere at all; the walk must've been what both of them needed. Ash got up and tried to make out how far he could see, it was a nice view from here and within good walking distance. Since Michael was into scenery and space, they could come with a telescope sometime. Misty looked on at Cycling Road, they had only been there a couple times since getting married, it would be nice to go back with the kids next time.

"Hey I've got an idea, why don't I take a picture of this spot, it's our first trip up here after all." They got up and he stepped back a few paces to get a good view. He manipulated his fingers like a director and a holographic interface outlined what his picture would come out like.

"Wow, I haven't seen that in a Pokégear before." Misty said looking over his shoulder.

"It's the same holographic tech they have in stores these days, but this is a prototype for the 'gears. A perk of being on the research side of things is occasional field testing."

"Well promise you'll get me one."

"Will do."

Ash took the picture. "We should show this to the kids later."

Misty liked the picture, Ash had managed to get it just as the sun lived up to the distant city's name and a brilliance of fuchsia colored around it.**

They got back to their spot and not long after, the sun disappeared completely. They sat there for a while, just making out far away cities from their distant glow. They also looked up at the clear night sky and at the stars. Often, when they found time to themselves, the couple liked to talk about many things; varying from how best to approach a topic with the kids or reminiscing about the old journeys they had or whatever new had happened that day. But times like these were particularly precious as well. Just being next to each other, enjoying life, didn't require words. Just the feeling of her hand, her body, just listening to her breathing was so important to him somehow. To care so much about this, it was a very deep love he had for her and her for him. After some time like this, he began to nuzzle her neck and moved his hands up her waist slowly.

"A-Ash…we should continue…back at the house."

"Don't wanna." Ash kept on going.

"It's just…going to be kind of weird walking back."

"How so?"

"We'll be tired, and I'll be a bit…messy."

"And today's also your…" Ash, like a good husband, was well aware of her cycles.

"Are you ready for another little face around the house?" She asked happily, she definitely was ready in more ways than one.

"I'd be overjoyed, Misty." He said. He loved all of their kids, and he had plenty more love to give.

"Well, for once Ash, we're both planning a baby ahead of time." Misty stated. Ash moved his hands up her hips and using the curve of her body, lifted her shirt off and tossed it to the side.

"We're really going to do it here? I mean we didn't even bring a blanket…" Misty said, looking around. The grass was about three inches tall here.

"Well it's a bit different from Viridian Park and the outskirts of Stone town, but we'll be fine. We're at one with nature." Ash replied, though they hardly remembered their crazy outing by Stone town, save for the aftermath. Misty indulged him and took off the rest of her clothes and placed it all in a bundled pile. Ash tossed his clothes next to hers.

Ash embraced and kissed her, immediately going for her tongue. Their bodily warmth did much in the now lowering temperature. It was a good thing they were extra aroused from the abstaining, the faster they got moving the more they would heat up. Misty was definitely feeling the heat from her nether regions. Because it was her time of the month, it was more comfortable doing it outside even in cool weather. Misty got down on all fours, despite her hesitation to get on the ticklish grass.

"We don't really ever do it in this position, how about it?" Misty beckoned. Ash complied happily and positioned himself behind her. He also noticed the grass tickling his legs, but soon it wouldn't be noticeable. He rubbed himself up and down against her labia. She was plenty wet as expected and so he entered. He could now feel her great inner warmth as he moved deep inside and his frontal body met with her backside. Misty melted with his warmth in return, to her, he felt like the source of her heat now.

Ash started a pace which she matched, it was a somewhat different feeling since they had barely done it this way. He was already close since he had been saving up so much. Misty nearly forgot where she was but there was a small squeak in front of her that caught her attention for a split second. She looked forward to see a Spinarak, it had wandered over probably to investigate the noise. While she had gotten used to bug Pokémon slowly since Caterpie, it was still her initial reaction to panic. Ash noticed this as her clamping of him now was rather panicked. The Spinarak ran away once the mesmerizing rhythm ceased.

"Haha, I guess that little guy was what caused you to quiver like that."

"Oh, it ran away though…" Misty replied, now with a little more composure.

"Well I'm pretty close but…I'd rather look into your eyes so how about we finish up at home?"

"I'd like that." She replied.

"Well, it's a good thing I did all that extra training in the meantime then, this is a piece of cake." Ash said as he carried her down the path in a jog. Despite the journey itself not being too long, they had spent a good deal of time at the hill. It was probably into the early hours of the morning. "Ash, you don't have to carry me you know…"

"I know, but until you go jogging with me, you won't be able to keep this pace up. And I'm in a hurry to get you home."

She realized he was probably right, biking worked a bit differently than running. She'd have to impress him by getting even better at running one of these days, but regardless, it was nice to enjoy the ride in his arms anytime.

Ash took them both upstairs and laid her on the bed.

"Hmm, I think I'll take a shower, don't want to get the bed grassy." Ash said stepping into their bathroom. As he started the shower, she followed him in.

"I got even grassier since I was mostly on the ground, besides I can't let you be the only one to grab a relaxing hot shower." She took off her clothes and stepped in. Ash took care of his front while she helped out with his back, she then worked on her front. Ash stepped up from behind and took hold of the round body sponge from her. He took over, running it over her chest and let the water pass over the both of them. Misty closed her eyes and let him do the rest; it was nice to let him do these things once in a while. He didn't mind at all, in fact he relished it, he'd do anything for her. He washed her all over and after they were both clean, it was time for round two.

He hung up the sponge, and she anticipated his next move in excitement. He took her by the waist and pressed their bodies together. He then slowly motioned both of them to the side wall. Now he could get a real good look at her face closely. The look on her face was of knowing sublimity; she was genuinely content and happy, to be here right now, with him***. It was one of those moments he wished could last forever, because it was that look on her face, that small smile straight from her heart that meant so much to him. She knew what made him happiest too, and she could always tell because of how easily he gave it away. When she was this happy, the look on his face was of breathtaking surprise followed by his own wondrous smile from the heart. What made him so happy was her happiness. It was a loop they couldn't nor wanted out of. It was why they made love so often; because so much attention to each others smiles made them long to touch each others lips, and it always proceeded from there.

He lifted her up using his hands to support her bottom. He knew she was ready from the way she moved her body, even her smallest gestures were ingrained into his mind. He still looked into her azure eyes to make sure she was ready, getting lost in them and her in return. A small but sharp anticipatory gasp let him know she wanted him that instant. He obliged and entered her in the same second. He definitely knew how to time that as well, she came instantly.

A few seconds later, she was able to speak again. "You always know how to do that." She said, smiling. She kissed his cheek and he started a medium pace right away.

It was interesting to be in this position for her, he did virtually all of the work while she used his shoulders and back to hold on. It was like being taken for the sexiest kind of ride. Considering how long it had been since he came last, he wasn't going to last long. She seemed to sense this, as he was grunting more and more frequently. Fortunately, his juice was a catalyst for her pleasure as well.

"Misty!"

"A-Ash!"

He released the largest load he had in a while, all that waiting had paid off, not that it had ever been difficult to get her pregnant. She came for the second time. A few seconds later, Misty felt a familiar feeling.

"That did it, you're real good at that you know. But it's never been a reason to stop." She said.

"Hmm, I'm thinking of making you wetter." Ash said after catching his breath.

"I somehow doubt that's possible." She said, she was already drenched down there, even more so since their climax.

"Heh, that's not what I mean." He said. He bent his knees and brought himself down to the tub floor slowly with her perfectly balanced on top. He was flat on his back and they were both once again rained on by the shower. He reached back with one arm and switched the downpour to sprinkle.

"You're so fit. I love it." She said, unthinkingly giving his member a squeeze.

"Come jogging with me next time."

"I'll cum with you right now." She replied and placed her hands on his chest and started moving.

'Interesting position.' Ash thought, this way their faces were closer as she moved her hips in an elliptical manner. Each time she pushed down, her hands pushed against his chest, none of the energy she hit him with was lost. Had he not a chest of muscle, it would have knocked the breath out of him. She sped up slowly and her face changed more and more dramatically. He could tell she was close to climax.

"Ah, Misty!" He gasped and came before her. She relished in it for a second and as he pushed into her, she also came.

"Aaash!" She cried out with her back arched. She shook on top of him and her walls contracted in rhythm, pulling more of him in to absorb in her deepest parts. After a few seconds she collapsed on top of him. They rested a few seconds longer before Ash secured her hips and stood them both up.

"Hey, lets go to bed." He said. They dried off and did just that, it had been a long day.

Misty turned on her side to face her husband. "Ash, what do you think we should name him or her?"

"I have a feeling we've got another daughter. Lilynette seems nice, spelled with a 'y' like Lily."

"That's a great name."

"Yeah…" Ash put his hand on the curve of her side and traced it down to her hip.

"Now three times couldn't have been enough."

Misty smirked, they would be lucky to wake up by noon.

Fortunately the finals were in the evening, so they weren't going to miss that by sleeping in this one time. Unfortunately, the kids weren't going to let them have it that easy. The doorbell rang at a not too early 11 am. Misty put on her silk robe and went to answer. It was Dahlia who greeted her.

"Dahlia? Did you forget your key?" Misty asked, a bit groggy.

"No mom, I just know better than to barge in when no kids are at home. We all know what happens when the kids are out. But…" Dahlia considered the scene. It was 11 am, her mother was groggy and in her pink silk , there was only one possibility.

"You got your memory back!" She exclaimed. "Everyone will be over in about 30 minutes, I left early to warn you guys just in case."

"Good to know you're thinking about your parents." Misty said, a bit abashed. Dahlia got settled in the kitchen with some food while Misty and Ash got ready. Misty came down with a small box.

"Hey mom, what do you have there?"

"Actually, it's for you. I know you'll be in the Hoenn Conference next month and thought it would bring you good luck."

Dahlia opened the box. "Wait mom, these are yours." It was the family's diamond earrings Misty's sisters had given to her during her wedding.

"Your father said he thought they went well with orange hair, and I think so too. Do your best and you'll see your sister at the Champions League next year too!"

"This means so much mom, I'll save them for those special occasions." Just then the doorbell rang once more. The rest of the kids minus one made themselves at home. Rebecca went for the cookies while Michael tried to persuade her of better brunch alternatives, to no avail of course.

"Where's Ashton?" Misty asked.

"He went off somewhere, said he had some planning to do before the finals." Ashley said. "Nice to see you're all better, mom."

"Now how did-" Misty started.

"It's all in your demeanor." Ashley stated matter of factly.

"You girls should be detectives." Misty replied, Dahlia and Ashley shared a laugh with their mother. A few hours later, they all headed out for the stadium.

The finals were fierce but they eventually came down to Ashton versus a trainer specializing in dragon types. Ashton's first choice was Golduck while the opponent sent our Dragonair. Golduck used Dig and went underground straight away but unfortunately, the enemy Dragonair used Earthquake to cause massive damage, and subsequently Golduck was an easy target after it managed to barely get back above ground. Ashton recalled Golduck.

"Ugh, I didn't know Dragonair could use that move!" Ashton grimaced.

"Most can't, but Dragonair can learn slam, and it just took some extra training to turn that into Earthquake. Don't underestimate Dragon types!" The female opponent responded.

"She's confident, that's good." Ashton said under his breath and sent out Electabuzz.

"I guess you didn't hear what I said, but that's fine with me if you want to learn the hard way! Dragonair, use Dragon Rush!" The Dragonair sprung straight at Electabuzz.

"Electabuzz, step forward and use ThunderPunch!" Ashton commanded. Electabuzz did just that and hit Dragonair square in the face.

"Oh no, Dragonair! Quickly, use Wrap!" The Dragonair didn't respond however, apparently having been paralyzed from the impact and shock of the punch. Even with the shed skin ability, it would be a few seconds before this Dragonair regained her composure.

"Electabuzz, use Strength!" Electabuzz pumped up its muscles and knocked Dragonair out. Ashton's family watched the match from the audience.

"Wow, that's some technique, I can't tell if he just adapted to the situation or got lucky." Dahlia said.

"He can't control what the opponent will do next, but he definitely knew how to react there." Ashley commented. The rest of the match was fairly even, but in the end, Ashton prevailed with Sandy being the last Pokémon standing.

"So Sandy pulled through in the end. I can't believe he started out with a Litwick." Michael said, usually the quiet one.

"Yeah, Litwicks aren't common at all around here, most are found in Unova but he just happened to find one wandering about in the woods. He said they became friends when he offered to help the little guy find his way out of the woods, but they started their journey together instead of parting ways. I guess Sandy took a liking to him for being so nice." Ashley explained.

"I hope I start out with a unique Pokémon like that!" Michael said.

"Me too!" Rebecca joined in.

"You've still got a few years to go, Cookie." Dahlia said, patting her head.

"Yeah, but I know which Pokémon I want to start with already!" She replied. "A Charmander!"

"But that's…" Michael was about to explain the error in her logic but decided not to. "Charmanders are pretty cool." He said instead.

"I know, they're cute too, that's why I want one." Rebecca finished the conversation. The prizes were being awarded to the competitors now; the league badge was issued to the top competitors with Ashton's being golden. As he was awarded the badge, he asked for the mic.

"I just wanted to dedicate this win to the most beautiful person in the world, my mom!" The audience cheered and whistled. Everyone around her at least seemed to know who she was, causing her to blush.

"Hahaha! He's not going to have any problems getting ladies, I can say that for sure." Ash laughed.

* * *

"Wow, now that's a tale of family management, Pokémon competitions, and conception!" Cherry said, having listened to the whole tale contently.

"It was a strange experience, but it ended with us only becoming closer together."

"Believe me, it was weird experiencing it. Even with my memories gone, I still got used to you, we're practically made for each other."

"I still can't believe you're able to just tell when you conceived, right there in the shower!" Cherry recalled.

"Yeah, it goes back to the pheromones we were exposed to with the Vileplume so long ago. They didn't change any of our behavior, just her sensitivity to perceiving this type of event in particular." Ash explained.

"Interesting indeed. Are you really sure you want _just_ six kids though?" Ms. Cherry asked in jest.

"Who knows." Misty replied.

"Don't you?" Cherry wondered, not having expected a serious answer.

"Well, with Ash, you never really know."

"Yeah, but the same goes for you, Mermaid…Haha, I guess we never know when one of us might give more heed to passion."

"Eh, hehe…" The interviewer blushed. "Well, I think that nickname you have for Misty is really sweet."

"Yep, she's my Mermaid." Ash said, laying an arm around her. It was only ten more minutes before the match below was over and a new champion was crowned.

"Wow, I can't…I can't believe it. I won. I WON!" Dahlia jumped with joy.

"A hard fought victory, congrats Dall, you deserve it." Ashley said. Dahlia went over and jump hugged her sister, giving her a kiss on the cheek as well. Ashley returned the hug. "Haha, ok I love you too." Ashley kissed her on the forehead, earning an "Awww!" from the audience.

"Aww, that's some sisterly love right there." Cherry said. A few minutes after the prizes were handed out, the sisters and other siblings who had been watching from front row seats joined their parents in the skybox where the interview was taking place.

"So, Ashley, what are your plans now that the competition is over?" Ms. Cherry asked.

"Well, I've accomplished my goals as far as battling goes. Maybe I'll try Space R&D."

"Research and Development? Wow, that's a change of pace!"

"Michael got me interested, him and dad found a really cool spot to look at the stars by our hometown."

"Any words of wisdom for your sister, the new Champion?"

"Yeah, be ready for Ashton next year, he already has the title of Kanto Champion and looks ready to take Jhoto soon."

"It looks like we were thinking the same thing sis, we both earned this title but he seems to be a prodigy all unto himself." Dahlia replied knowingly.

"All this talk about battles, whew. What about boys, do you have a boyfriend you're keeping from your folks, Ashley?" Cherry teased.

"Hmm, well the thing is it's pretty hard to find a guy who can live up to the standard my dad has set." Ashley said.

"We've extensively discussed the subject." Cherry said, failing to hide a hint of embarrassment. Ash decided to chime in. "Just don't worry about perfection too much honey, try to be happy, that's what's important."

"Dad, did you just call yourself perfect? Well I agree, you're the best dad in the world."

"Right now, twenty years from now, even fifty years from now, you'll still be my baby girl. Don't expect any less love." Ash said, giving a big hug to his eldest daughter.

"Hey, you're no exception, get over here Dahlia." Ash beckoned.

"I love you guys too." She said, joining in. Rebecca, Michael, and Ashton joined in too.

"Hey, we're a kid and a Mermaid short."

"Mom come here, it's a family hug!" Rebecca said. "But what other kid do you mean daddy?"

"The one in mom, Cookie!" Michael answered.

"Oh, of course!" She remembered all of a sudden. Misty joined the group hug, getting a look at all of her beautiful children, happy as can be.

"That was an enlightening look into the lives of the famous Ketchum family here at the Champions League." Cherry said. "But we'll probably have to cut some of that adult content." She said, whispering to the camera guy.

"But we're on live." He whispered back. Ms. Cherry had forgotten since she was so engrossed in the story Ash told.

"Oh…well anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did!" She said directly to the camera. "Oh that just sounds perverted!" She said to herself in a loud whisper. But it was an easy recovery because of what was right in front of her now.

"Look at that everyone, the picture perfect family." Cherry said, the camera panned back to the family of eight. They posed for the camera, with all of the kids putting one hand on Misty and Lilynette. Ash stood behind Misty and put both of his hands on her abdomen as well. "I love you Misty, my Mermaid."

"And I love you Ash, my everything." She said tilting her head back and catching his lips.


End file.
